Simple Gifts
by drblight
Summary: Christmassy Peeta and Gale fluff. Takes place 2 years after the events of Mockingjay. Peeta is spending yet another Christmas by himself, while Gale's family pressures him to bring someone to Christmas dinner like every year. From both Peeta's and Gale's POV.
1. Warmth

**Chapter 1 - Warmth**

 ** _Peeta_**

The warmth from the oven and the sweet scent of gingerbread cookies were enough to put me at ease for the night. I untied my white apron and tossed it on the counter before taking a seat at the dinner table. It made me slightly happy that the holidays were coming up. At least I would have some peace to myself after years of traumatic events. After Snow and Coin were executed almost two years ago, Panem seemed to regain its peace. 12 was slowly being rebuilt as a new town. I had no more family left after 12 was destroyed, so it was all left to me to wipe the slate clean and start my life anew.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sharp noise of the oven timer ringing. I must have dozed off into a daydream while waiting. Getting up, I pushed my chair in before making my way to the kitchen. The sight of dirty dishes and scattered utensils were unappealing, but thankfully the cookies were done. Slipping on an oven mitt, I opened the oven and let the scorching yet soft heat hit my face as the finished cookies revealed themselves. I took the burning tray in my mitt and placed it on the counter. It made me smile knowing how much the children would love these at the bakery tomorrow. I prepared each of them delicately in order to spread the warm feeling of the holidays. To me, the feeling was symbolic of the rebirth of our country.

I placed the cookies in safekeeping for tomorrow before beginning to clean up the kitchen. I reminisced of the times under Snow's reign. Now, my biggest worry is about burning bread. It was a joyous feeling knowing that our country is experiencing growth little by little. In the corner of my eye, I noticed the snow beginning to fall outside the window. It's funny how "snow" used to be a word that induced fear in many, but now it's turned into something children play in and enjoy.

After I was done tidying up the counter, I headed over to the window to watch the snow begin to coat the grass with a smoky white color. Across the landscape, I caught a glimpse of Katniss' house. Since the Victor's Village was left untouched during the bombings of 12, we still lived in our respective houses as before, along with Haymitch. I try to not visit her too often for I fear bad memories will arise, but I still run into her once in awhile. Katniss was such a nice girl; it's a shame our lives had to be ruined with the games. Oh, _what a horrible memory._ Around this time of year during December is usually when the victors return home from the games. It's shocking to know that this used to be a reality. I, for a fact, am a victor. Not a victor of The Hunger Games, but a victor of peace among the districts. It's something we fought for, and now it's something we experience everyday. I let out a soft puff through my nose in joy. _I really need to stop reminiscing about the bad stuff in life._ It's Christmas time, for crying out loud.

I took a couple of the cookies I baked to the table along with a glass of milk. Maybe Katniss would like some as well. I thought about taking some to her tomorrow after my shift at the bakery. I left my cookie soak up in the milk for a few seconds, since I didn't like them to be too soggy. This cookie was green and was shaped like a pine tree, only with a yellow star on top of it along with red dots. The red dots represented these little things hung upon the tree called ornaments. I took a bite from the soft treat and placed the remaining bite back on the plate so I can dust the crumbs off my fingers. Back during Snow's era, we did celebrate Christmas here in the districts, but the Capitol had a very different style of celebrating it. Christmas in the Capitol was very flashy with colorful lights, and included mascots of a fat bearded man dressed in a red suit along with deer with antlers. To us here in the districts, Christmas was more about spending time together with family and saving up to buy wheat and cheese for that special someone. But, once the districts and the Capitol were united, our culture was too. I, for one, actually enjoy the rather odd traditions that the Capitol does, such as lighting up a tree inside a house, making houses out of gingerbread cookies, and kissing under a leafy plant. I still have so much to learn about this holiday.

Across from me on the table was my radio, something which was illegal in the districts before. But now, all it does is play nonstop Christmas music, which isn't a burden at all. I switched it on only to be greeted by a soft, jazzy holiday tune. It sort of resembled _Silver Bells_ , but everything was still too new for me to safely assume anything. So far, out of all the tunes I know, my favorite has to be _Silent Night…_ or was it _O Holy Night?_ I don't even remember, all of them are too sweet to decipher from one another. Nonetheless, the soft piano music slowly began to put me to sleep. I was comfy where I was on the table, with the warmth of the oven still radiating the house. I couldn't stop thinking about how much joy will erupt once I reveal the cookies tomorrow at the bakery. But for now, this baker needed some rest.

* * *

 ** _Gale_**

I hated economy class. The train blasted its horn once more, signaling another stop. The idiot in front of me with no idea of personal space was probably going to bump into me again as the train hit the rough stop. I tightly clenched onto the handrails as the train slowed down, and thankfully, I didn't bump into anyone this time. The vehicle stopped and a few more people exited, but not enough to calm my claustrophobic frustration. People around me were talking to one another, dogs were barking, and there was even a chicken in here somewhere. Although my destination was nearly minutes away, the urge to hop off the train was unbearable. My plan was to just visit my family for the holidays and spend a couple of weeks in 12 before returning back to 2. I haven't visited 12 since last Christmas, and I hope to see the progress that was made in restoring my hometown. Maybe I can even visit Katniss again for an impromptu winter hunt.

At last, the train pulled towards my destination. I couldn't wait to breathe air that wasn't polluted by rabies and vermin. I shoved my way through the crowds, tightly holding onto my luggage as I exited the car. Once I was outside, I felt the cold winter air blow against my face. My fingerless gloves weren't that much of a help in preventing my hands from becoming numb. From the station, my family's house was supposedly a ten minute walk through town. Aside from the bright full moon, I noticed all of the colorful lights, presumably for the holidays. It didn't really excite me though, they're just decorations. I still don't know why there's so much hype about this holiday when it's just about visiting your family.

I happened to take a route that passed the mines I used to work at. It used to be conveniently close to my house so I could come straight home after work to enjoy a nice bowl of rabbit stew, and it still is. It was just across the spot where Katniss' house used to be. She still lives in 12, but just in another part of town known as the Victor's Village. I was sure to pay her a visit tomorrow.

I arrived in front of my house no longer than half an hour later. Just a sight of this small house brought so much nostalgia to me. As I knocked on the door, I realized that it was the same piece of rotten wood I had gotten used to growing up. The door opened seconds later, and I was met face to face with my mother. We didn't hesitate to warmly embrace each other on sight. The look on her face seemed surprised, yet very joyful. Since I was rather tall, her head fit snugly into my chest. I wrote her a letter weeks ago stating that I would be home for the holidays, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise, but I could tell she's been waiting days for her family to become whole again. I released the hug and she offered me a kind smile.

"We've been waiting all year, Gale." She said to me fondly.

Our sudden encounter flattered me. "Don't cry, mom." I let out a soft chuckle in order to lighten up the emotions. I missed having a caring mother I could see everyday.

She giggled and rolled her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. "Rory, Vick! Your brother's home!"

My two little brothers, dressed in their sleepwear, entered with half as much energy as my mother to come and greet me. It was understandable though, since I had arrived at nearly midnight. Both of the boys seem much more older than when I visited last year. "Nice to see the little dweebs are up and okay!" I greeted them playfully, ruffling both of their hair simultaneously with my two hands. "Where's the third one?" I asked, referring to my youngest sister, Posy.

"She waited all night for you, but just couldn't stay awake. She's asleep in her room." my mother said.

I guess I was going to have to wait till tomorrow to see how much that five-year old has grown. I felt slight guilt that I arrived right when they were just about to go to sleep. Nonetheless, I planted a goodnight kiss on top of each of their heads. It's about time they got some sleep. "Don't worry about getting breakfast tomorrow. Get some rest." I said gently to my mother.

Mom looked at me with concern. "Gale, you don't have to-"

I unwillingly cut her off before she finished her sentence. "Don't worry about me. I want you guys to be happy...and lazy while I'm here." I gave her a reassuring grin. It's my way to repay them for my visit once a year. My job in 2 is very strictly scheduled, so I'm only able to visit them during the end of the year during the holidays. The least I could do was cut my mom some slack from her already hard-working life. I knew for a fact that she enjoyed bread from the Mellark bakery.

She seemed to nod in approval with a content smile. "Very well then. Goodnight." She said in a mellow tone as she took the boys to their rooms.

I made my way to the candles around the living room and made sure to blow all of them out before going to my room. I placed my luggage on my floor as I took in all of the nostalgia this house had to offer. I remember when Rory hid in my closet during his first reaping, and I had to comfort him until he was fine. Thankfully, that's not something to worry about anymore. Taking off my coat, I took a seat on my bed, which was still the squeaky mess I remember years ago. Glancing out the window, I noticed the snow starting to fall. To me, snow had a bittersweet feeling, as I associated it with the Winter before the 75th Games. It's crazy to think that it was just a few years ago. For once, I felt grateful for my life and how my family was still alive, for there are probably others out there without the privileges that I have.


	2. Frigid

**_Peeta_**

With the freezing morning air seeping through my windows, it was rather hard to get out of my warm blanket. The view outside my window was pure white, presumably from the snowfall overnight. I had to open the shop at 8 o'clock, so I at least had time to prepare myself some breakfast. As I poured myself a bowl of dry cereal, I noticed the pine trees outside the window, covered in snow. It was a Capitol tradition to cut down a pine tree and bring it home, only to wrap it in colorful lights and place a shining star right on top. Maybe I could get started on it after I close the bakery.

I finished up my cereal before getting up, slipping on my black work boots. I wore a thick coat to keep me warm against the chilly outdoors. I took the container of Christmas cookies I baked last night before leaving my warm home for the day.

The walk into town was quick. Thanks to the generosity of our new president, I was able to regain the bakery back as 12 was reconstructed. Colorful lights decorated the street lamps, and children wore beanies with pom-poms on their heads. It made me glad to see a Panem living in peace.

Slipping my hand into my pocket, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the back door of the bakery. The bakery was still cold inside, but once I start preheating the oven, it wouldn't be so cold anymore. I turned on the lights, and the first thing I did was place the Christmas cookies under the heated display case for the customers to see when they walk in. I then turned on the string of Christmas lights that lined the walls up at the ceiling. Up on the walls were sparkly holiday crafts I put together. Since the sales of the bakery go up during the holidays, it makes sense to put effort into attracting more customers with a colorful design.

Once the clock struck 8, I flipped the "closed" sign to show "open." I finished prepping dough that would last me for a couple of hours, so I simply waited for customers to come. It wasn't long until I heard the ringing of the bell hung above the door, signaling the arrival of a customer. Thankfully, it was a familiar face. "Mrs. Keller! Good morning!" I called out with enthusiasm.

"Good morning to you as well, Peeta." She walked inside, holding her daughter's hand. "Enjoying the decorations, like always."

"Thanks! It keeps spirits up in here." I said with a smile. Mrs. Keller was one of my usual customers who usually bought something for herself and her daughter before bringing her to school. From her thick posh accent, it was apparent that she was a Capitol native who migrated to 12 after the reformation of Panem. She wore one of those fur coats that weren't made from real fur, but were still an image of above-average wealth.

"Oh, these cookies are just _beautiful!_ " I heard her exclaim once the holiday cookies in the display case caught her eye. I tried not to smile too much as I watched her admire my work. "Which one do you want, dear?" She asked her daughter, looking down at the small child and awaiting her response. With a cheerful smile, the girl silently pointed at the cookie shaped like a snowflake. Her mother nodded in response before making eye contact with me and pointing out the same snowflake cookies. "I'll take two of these. And a cup of coffee for myself, please."

"Of course." I happily took the cookies out from the display case and placed them in a paper bag before pouring the hot coffee into a cup. It's moments like these that make me appreciate my job, and make all the hard work worth it. She then paid for her items before thanking me and leaving for her day. I collected the coins in my hand, but all I could focus on was how the little girl's face lit up once she took her first bite of the cookie. I don't know how to describe it, but I felt very _Christmassy._

Once the mother and daughter left, I placed the coins the register before going back to prepping dough. Moments later, I heard the door open once more accompanied by the sound of the bell. I wiped my hands, hoping that it was another familiar customer. In this case, I think being taken by surprise was an understatement. The tall brown-haired hunter made his way into the bakery with a leather satchel worn across his body. His name was Gale, and I knew far too much about him and his past. He used to be my squadmate during the war of the Capitol, and I've never seen him until now. I didn't even know how to greet him after all these years. I stood frozen in shock as he casually approached me. He went up to the counter and opened his satchel, shuffling through it.

"Just give me a loaf for it." He said casually. It sort of ticked me off how he didn't even acknowledge me despite the fact that he's known me for a long time, but again, he doesn't live in 12 anymore. We've only talked for a few times at most, after all. But, a loaf of bread for _what?_ My question was suddenly answered once I saw what he pulled out of his bag: The rotting carcass of a squirrel. The smell was unbearable, and I feared it would contaminate the sweet scent of the bakery. I made a disgusted face, but still tried to keep my cool.

"Sorry. Loaves are three pounds each." I said softly as I looked down at the floor. I knew for a fact that Gale wasn't the type of person to take "no" as an answer, but it was simply the store policy. I needed to make money in order to live. I looked back at the taller man, who simply greeted me with a stern glare.

"Peeta. Just give me the loaf! I didn't wake up early to hunt for nothing." He said, holding the dead squirrel by its tail. I swear I could have seen the maggots eating it up already. The way he spoke to me was very intimidating, but there was no way I was accepting the remains of a rodent.

"I'm sorry. What am I gonna do with th-"

"Your dad used to always take my game in exchange for bread! Don't you remember? I always used to come here. I practically fed your damn self!" Gale belted out at me. I was too shocked to even comprehend what he really meant. I looked at the dead squirrel that he had now placed on the countertop, blocking my view of the cookies. I let out one more sigh before attempting to defend myself.

"Gale...My dad died. My family's gone. Don't you remember?" I shot him a slightly irritated look, yet at the same time, I wanted to see if it was possible to generate sympathy from him. "All I'm asking for is three pounds. I'll even bake it fresh for you." My look turned into a half-smile as I began to walk off towards the oven, but that only made things worse. He slammed his palm down onto the counter in order to get my attention.

"I have a family to feed! What's more to ask?!" He barked out once more. I could tell that Gale was a person full of pride, and that his ego outweighed the muscle. I was fed up already. It was bad enough that he left to District 2 on a horrible note. I took an already-prepared loaf of bread sitting on the cooling rack. Wrapping it with parchment paper, I then went up to the counter across from Gale and placed the loaf in front of him, looking him sarcastically smug in the eye.

"Merry Christmas." Without another word, I left the loaf on the counter and turned away. I went straight into the kitchen and closed the door behind me. I sat with my head buried in my arms, waiting to hear the ringing of the bell above the door again


	3. Frosty

**Chapter 3 - Frosty**

 ** _Gale_**

My stress and frustration got the better of me that morning, but I didn't feel sorry at all. Peeta should have remembered that I used to be one of his frequent customers. I just tried not to get his words get to me as I made my way home. If he didn't want the squirrel, I guess I was taking it home then. Taking the loaf of bread, I wrapped my scarf snugly around my neck before I exited the bakery, having the bell above the door ring behind me as I left. I returned to the cold outdoors, the same weather I struggled to catch the squirrel for bread. It took me nearly two hours to find a squirrel habitat in this harsh weather. I'd like to see Peeta hunt one day to understand my hardships.

I opened the door to my house only to find silence. They were probably still asleep. I unwrapped my scarf and took off my satchel, placing the bread and squirrel on the counter. I let out a deep breath before taking a seat at the dinner table. That was when I heard Mom's footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and she seemed rather surprised that I came home with both game and bread.

"I thought the Mellark bakery stopped accepting game." She said, assuming I had to hunt for the bread.

"I… I convinced them to take it. They were fine with it." I could already feel the lump in my throat building up from my lies. Thankfully, she gleefully believed it. She took the squirrel off the table and prepared the kitchen for breakfast. Meanwhile, I had already left the room, already feeling guilt.

I decided to check on Posy, since I haven't seen her in a year. She was about 6 years old now. I quietly creaked open her door, only to find her peacefully asleep. She was always the heavy sleeper of the family, which she mostly got from our dad. I took a seat next to her short bed with a soft smile. I ran my fingers through her soft brown hair to comfort her before her grey eyes met with mine.

"...Gale?!" Her eyes shot wide open as she sat up and instantly pulled me into a hug with her little arms. She seemed to tremble with both anxiety and excitement. "Gale… Where did you go?"

Her soft words shattered my heart. This little girl doesn't even know why I don't live here anymore. My voice cracked as I answered her question. "I… I had to go somewhere. But it's okay, I'm home now." It made me realize how much I meant to my family. My mind unwillingly flashed to the scene I had back in the bakery with Peeta.

His words began to repeat in my head. "Gale...My dad died. My family's gone. Don't you remember?" He then gave me a look of disgust. But all I could think about in the moment was my selfish thought of feeding my own family, when there were people like him without one. _What a wonderful Christmastime he must be having._ My guilt inflated faster than a balloon, but it was too late to turn back time. I looked back at Posy, who was still clung onto me.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast, pumpkin." I picked her up in my arms and took her to the kitchen where the rest of my family waited. Once I placed her down on a chair facing the table, I took a seat myself. My brothers were arguing about cute girls in their class, while Mom finished up cooking the squirrel stew.

"Mommy, look! Gale's home!" Posy exclaimed again with enthusiasm.

Mom let out a soft laugh as she prepared the stew. "Yes he is, sweetie." She then served the five bowls to each of us at the table, along with the warm slices of bread. As we ate, Mom and I caught up on both of our lives. She asked me about my life in 2, while I asked her about her new job as Haymitch's housekeeper. But, one question stuck with me. _The question she asks every year._ "So, are you bringing anyone home for Christmas?"

I let out a groan and rubbed my temples as if what she said had given me a headache. "Mom, you know I don't like answering that."

She let out a jolly giggle. "That's hard to believe. A tall, handsome commander working for District 2 not having any girls swooning?"

I scoffed lightly. "Mom, stop. I just think I need time to find myself before I find anyone else, that's all."

"Okay, chief. Whatever you say. Just know that it's not too late to invite anyone over." She gave me this cheesy wink I always hated. Everyone else then began finishing up their meals, while I was still sitting at the table, pondering. I ran my hand through my brown tuft of hair. The thought of bringing someone home to my family turned my stomach.

* * *

Later on that night, I grabbed a coat and my wallet. I might as well find an actress and bring her home, right? It was going to be very chilly that night, so I made sure to keep myself warm. I took the house keys off the rack before making my way outside into the cold winter night.

It took me about seven minutes to make my way to the bus stop. Thankfully, the bus arrived shortly after. The inside of the bus was warm and toasty, which felt nice after walking outside during the flurry. The bus was empty at this time of night, which was a relief. Once I made it to my stop, I paid the driver the fare before getting off. The city lights shone brightly in my face as I stepped off the bus. It seemed colder than before, so I tried getting to my destination as soon as possible. I stopped in front of a bar before stepping inside without hesitation. I scanned the area for any possible dates I could take home for the holidays. A lone woman sat against the bar counter, sipping on a margarita. I made my way towards a seat that happened to be next to hers. I ordered a simple glass of whiskey as I took the seat next to her. She seemed to mind her own business, as if she didn't want anyone to bother her for the night. Her long blonde hair prevented me from getting a full view of her face, but I made my move nonetheless. "You doing anything for the holidays?" I asked casually.

She turned to look at me with her her blue eyes. "Why do you think I'm here?"

I took a sip from my glass once the bartender had given me it. I assumed that was an indirect "no." I answered her reply softly. "Yeah, don't worry. Same here." I rubbed the back of my neck empathetically. "My family wants me to come home with my own girl."

She happened to stifle a laugh and rolled her eyes. "That's so cliché." She smiled at me, scooting in closer. "But, I'm good at playing pretend." I don't know what happened next, but I found her lips on mine. I could taste the lemon-lime margarita from her breath as she forced herself on me. I didn't resist though, as I wrapped an arm around her waist. I knew her intentions were just as bad as mine, but my conscience kept on trying to butt in. Once I realized the consequences, I pulled away from her kiss and looked down at the floor. What the hell was I doing with myself? I'm trying to impress my mother by picking up some random stranger from a bar. I've lied too much to myself today, and I already felt the poison inside of me. I sighed and looked at her with furrowed brows.

"I'm sorry. I'm not doing this." I turned away and placed my money on the counter for the bartender. I then left straight for the door, completely ignoring whatever she said to me. I wiped my lips on my sleeve one last time before exiting the bar. It seemed significantly colder than before. The moon shone brightly as the gusts of snow attacked my naked face. Beginning to shiver, I made my way to the bus stop, hoping that the next bus wouldn't take too long.


	4. Glacial

**Chapter 4 - Glacial**

 ** _Peeta_**

Working at a bakery can be stressful at times. Sometimes you would burn dough, sometimes you would spill flour, or sometimes you would run into troublesome customers. I'm not calling Gale troublesome, but he did seem to set the mood that day. Thankfully, I had other customers throughout the day that would get my mind off of that rusty encounter. I noticed a boost in sales thanks to the Christmas cookies. I received so much, that I was willing to donate a portion of it to a charity. It made me feel warm inside knowing that others are benefitting from my actions, and that giving away a piece of stale bread to an angry hunter wasn't something to worry about at all. I closed the shop early that day since business seemed to be slowing down at nightfall. I took off my apron and cleaned up my workspace, making sure that everything was tidy. I turned off all of the Christmas decorations on the windows before locking the doors.

The walk home was only about five minutes, but it felt like an eternity due to the freezing temperatures outside. Thankfully, I made it home without freezing any limbs off. I shut my door and turned on the lights, and then switched on my Christmas decorations. My house was pretty much completely decorated for the holidays aside for one thing: The tree. I still needed to go out and chop down a tree to take in my home. But that would have to wait until the weather has calmed down. I could practically hear the strong gusts of wind blowing against my window. Hopefully nobody's still outside during this blizzard.

I remembered another tradition during the holidays that involves baking. People bake gingerbread cookies into various shapes, and then glue them together with icing to form a house. It's known as a gingerbread house, and it's something I hope would make a beautiful centerpiece at the bakery. I decided to get started on baking some of the walls of the house before I went to bed. Once I finished preparing the dough, I placed them in the oven to bake. While I waited, I went upstairs for a quick and warm shower. As I turned on the water, I made sure that it wasn't too cold. Running my hand through the stream, it turned out to be scorching hot. I pulled my hand back in pain, but it turns out it was either burning lava, or freezing cold. It took me awhile to get used to, but I eventually was able to shower like normal. As I washed my blond hair, I thought about how nice it would be to actually celebrate the holidays with a family this time. I wondered how they would think of my decorations and baked delicacies, but this is only something I could daydream about now. Perhaps I could find someone else to spend the holidays with, but for now, at least I'll have some peace and quiet.

After drying myself off and getting dressed in a loose and warm robe, I made my way downstairs to check on the cookies. They were still baking, so I had time to kill. I opened my cookbook and looked up various ways in which you can decorate the gingerbread house. I could put gumdrops aligned on the roof, or I could draw the shingles on with icing…

 _ **Thump thump thump**_

Or, maybe I could use a small gumdrop as the doorknob! That'd be nice.

 _ **Thump thump thump**_

And then, I can put candied buttons on the shingles. But where is that thumping noise coming from? I heard more thumping before I finally heard a voice speak up.

"Help! Please, open up…" The voice was very weak, yet desperate. I dropped the book and jogged over to the door. I opened the door, only to find Gale Hawthorne, the short-tempered hunter at the bakery earlier, freezing and on his knees. I know I had a lot of things to hold against him, but now wasn't the time. I wanted to scold him for his stupidity for being out in the cold, but my worries got the best of me. Without hesitation, I helped him up and took him to the nearest couch in the living room. I shut the door to prevent any cold air from coming inside before I rushed upstairs to gather up any blankets I had.

As I made my way up the stairs, thousands of questions hit me. What was he doing outside in this weather?! I grabbed a few and ran back downstairs to find the poor thing shivering on the couch. I tried my best to not make direct eye contact with him, as I only cared about his survival at the moment.

"Here." I unfolded the blankets for him and generously wrapped his body in them. I've never treated hypothermia before, but it's common sense to keep him warm. I saved my questions until he was able to actually speak. His facial expression was also frozen, so I wasn't able to tell his current emotional state. All I could do was nurse him back to health. I know that he was a very discourteous person, but I wasn't going to let him die because of that.

"Stay here." I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a pot and placed it on the stove. Opening the fridge, I grabbed a bottle of milk and poured it into the pan. As I turned on the heat, I realized that my hands were anxiously trembling. I tried to not let it get to me as I continued to add cocoa powder and sugar to the mixture. Once it was warm enough, I quickly poured the hot cocoa into two mugs, ignoring the drops that spilled on the counter from my hasty pouring. I turned off the stove and then went straight to the living room with the two mugs. Gale should have settled down by now, considering that it took a while to prepare the drinks. I approached him, and placed the two mugs on the coffee table in front of him as I sat on the opposite side. He was still in the same position as he was when I wrapped him in the blankets, but he seemed calmer now. As I sat, I stared down at the floor for a while, leaving a good minute of awkward silence between us. I finally looked at him with agitation before I finally decided to speak up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He finally looked at me with a dead expression. "I… I don't know."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What-what do you mean? You could have froze to death!"

He sighed gently. "...I was supposed to take the bus home. I guess it was delayed because of the blizzard. Katniss wasn't home, and, well… I saw your lights on." Sitting up, he then reached forward for his mug and slowly drank out of it. Knowing that Gale was someone full of pride, it made me at ease knowing that he at least admitted that he needed my help.

I calmed down a bit before beginning to speak in a softer tone. "That's fine. Um, if the storm doesn't die down, stay the night if you need to." I wasn't one to yell, but I happened to be anxious.

The hunter placed his mug down after taking a few sips. "Thanks."

"Welcome." I stood up and made my way towards the thermostat and adjusted it, making it warmer for him. I tried my best giving him the cold shoulder since we obviously left on a bad note earlier in the day, and I wasn't the one at fault. I took a couple of random books from a bookshelf and placed them on the table in front of him so that he wouldn't get too bored. In the process, I suddenly heard a loud and irritating beeping noise. I briefly jumped before noticing it was the smoke detector.

 _"The cookies!"_ My eyes shot open as I rushed to the kitchen. I arrived in the smoky mess, shooing the fog away. I covered my mouth and nose with the inside of my elbow as I opened the oven. I immediately slipped on an oven mitt before pulling the tray out. The sweet scent of gingerbread was now the harsh scent of charcoal. I looked down at the cookies in disappointment. It looked like something a naughty kid would find in their stockings Christmas morning. I let out a sigh and rubbed my forehead. Mistakes happen, and I just happened to forget they were in the oven during the whole fiasco with Gale. I didn't want to stress about it, so I ended up dumping the burnt cookies in the trash.

"Looks like that's how the cookie crumbles." I heard a low voice behind me. Turning around, I saw Gale standing against the doorframe with a cocky grin, holding his mug with the blanket draped around his back. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but snicker.

"That's funny." I placed the tray back on the counter before preparing the kitchen for another batch. I appreciated his attempt to lighten up the mood, so I tried playing along. "Did you want one too?"

"I'm okay. I hate the taste of coal." He took a seat at the dining table and watched me prepare another batch of cookies. I was glad that he was feeling better, but I just hope that he wouldn't annoy me the entire night.

I let out a soft laugh. "So why were you out so late?"

He ran a hand through his brown hair. "I was just stopping by the market. We needed some more parsley."

I thought to myself. Who in 12 goes on a late night run for a garnish? I didn't know Gale that well, so I assumed that he was telling the truth. "I see. Hopefully it was worth the weather."

Gale chuckled. "Yeah, it was." As I mixed together another batch, I caught him looking at my holiday decorations. "You're really festive, huh?"

I happened to smile softly as if I had forgotten what I had been mad about. "Yeah. I'm getting a tree tomorrow in the woods behind the village if the weather's good."

The hunter nodded. "I'm always over there, you know that?" He shot me a cocky look. "Let me know if you need a hand with that."

"Yeah, sure." It was hard not to roll my eyes at his arrogance, but I kept my composure.

"By the way, that loaf you gave me for breakfast was really dry." He sat back in his seat and folded his hands behind his head. _What a jerk._

"Gale...You didn't even pay for that. It was on the house." I said, a bit more sternly.

"But still. I thought you were supposed to be good at baking. I mean, isn't baking supposed to be a job for a lady? That's already funny enough." Gale spat out in ignorance. Once he finished his last word, I froze in place. _Did he really just say that?_ I know I was supposed to keep calm, but he caused me to lose something that usually never gets lost: My temper.

"Gale. I made that loaf of bread with love and care, something that you don't seem to know about." I paused mid sentence, hoping that I wouldn't get an ulcer from all the stress. "And maybe... Maybe if you knew about it, you'd actually have a shot at having friends." I stared blankly at the wall, wondering if I had just said that in my head or not. But no, it actually came out of my mouth. Words that he could hear.

The whole kitchen was so silent, that the violent gusts of wind could be heard outside. A spoon fell onto the kitchen floor, clinking loudly, but that still didn't interrupt our silence. I stood, just as frozen as Gale, fearful of what would happen next after he took such a huge bullet. I looked at him, and he seemed to be just as shocked as I was. "I'm sorry…" Panicking, I placed the dough in the fridge before immediately leaving the room without any other words. I hurried upstairs and locked myself in my room, leaping into my bed. I hid myself in my covers, forcing myself to go to sleep.


	5. Snug

**Chapter 5 - Snug**

 ** _Gale_**

Peeta did have a point. I didn't have many friends, and I knew that people didn't like me. The blond boy was right. I know how popular he is around the town, not because of his celebrity status at the Capitol, but because of his kindness. The fact that he's as sweet as his sugar cookies. I could learn a lot from the boy if I had just known what love and care meant. That morning, I awoke on a soft couch. This wasn't my couch; then I remembered I stayed the night at Peeta's. His final words of the night haunted me, and the fact that he ran upstairs without any other mumbles didn't make it any better. I sat up, and once I noticed the vivid holiday decorations, I remembered just how much of a blessing Peeta was to me. If it wasn't for him letting me in his home, I would have been a goner in that blizzard. I wouldn't have been able to celebrate Christmas with my family if it weren't for him. _Thank you, Peeta._

Standing up, I felt a slight migraine in my head. I winced and held my head in pain, but I still had enough energy to get myself home. Looking outside, I realized the weather had calmed down significantly to a light snow. Before I left, I wanted to thank Peeta in person, but I was too much of a coward for that. There's no doubt that he hates me now, and that I should leave as soon as possible. Despite this, I still wanted to leave my regards. I felt awful for the troubles I must have caused him in the past, but hopefully he understands my intentions now. I made my way into the kitchen, hoping that I wasn't intruding too much. I took a sheet of napkin before going back to the living room. I went through drawers and cabinets until I could find a pen or something to write with. Thankfully, after shuffling through all the junk, I found one. Once I was done scribbling in my sloppy handwriting, I left the note on the kitchen table before leaving Peeta's home.

 _THANK YOU_

 _-G_

* * *

Once I made it home, I wondered if I was still gonna be the old me. I didn't want to lie just to impress my mother anymore. I knew every lie I made was going to bite me back in the ass one day. I opened the front door and stepped inside, brushing the snow off my clothes. Mom looked up from her book to look at me, sighing in relief.

"Where did you go? I was worried sick about you, I thought you left back to 2 already!" She said as I took off my coat and hung it against the rack.

"I don't know, I did some stupid stuff… I went out for a drink and got caught in the blizzard. Had to stay the night at a friend's house." It's funny, those words came out of my mouth automatically. I never really thought of the baker as a friend. I made my way to the kitchen for a glass of water and saw Posy sitting at the table, playing with her stuffed animals.

"Gale, you're home!" She said as she placed a tiny toy teacup in front of her teddy bear. I think she was having a tea party of some sort.

"Big brother has a headache." I said, holding my head. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Don't worry! Here, this is medicine!" She took the teapot and pretended to pour something into a cup. She handed it to me, and when I took it, it was completely empty. I pretended to drink it up before placing it back on the table. I widened my eyes and acted as if it had an effect on me.

"Wow! Thank you, Posy, that really helped my headache." I kissed the top of her head before making my way back to the living room. Looking at my mother, I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "Need anything from the market?"

"We just need carrots and potatoes." She said softly. "I'll have to start preparing the holiday dinner soon."

I saluted to my mother before I left. I followed the same path to the marketplace as I did when I used to live here. It wasn't the same without the shopkeepers I used to know, but I can still imagine. Once I made it to the vegetable stand, Mr. Fryer wasn't there anymore, but thankfully the prices were still cheap like when he used to run it. After I got the carrots and potatoes like mom asked for, I continued to adventure around. I happened to run across a stand that sold tiny individually wrapped chocolates. I thought they were pretty nice, so I ended up buying five of them, one for all of us in the family. I placed everything in my leather satchel before heading off home. I looked around and noticed the pine trees covered in snow behind the village. The woods looked peaceful today. I smirked to myself, knowing that I was going to take the long way home today.

My boots left imprints in the snow as I traveled further out. I remember Peeta telling me that he was going to be out looking for a tree today, so he shouldn't be surprised once I run into him. I offered him my help, after all. I ventured closer to the Victor's Village until I ran into the blond, hacking away at the tree with an axe. It was quite the serendipity that I found him easily, but I didn't wanna startle the boy with the axe.

"Gale?" Peeta stopped hacking into the tree once he caught a glimpse of me. I could have sworn his face turned red with embarrassment, but it was probably from the frigid air. I was hoping that he wasn't angry anymore, since I was willing to help him cut down his tree.

"Yeah. I wasn't kidding about the help." I said with a friendly smirk. As I stepped closer, my foot sunk deeper. It seems like the snow was very deep in this part of the woods. Because of this, I took tall steps so I wouldn't accidentally trip. "Here. Take five." I took the axe from him before beginning to chop into the trunk myself. I seemed to have gotten the job done, as the tree began to tip after a few swings. I placed the axe down, and the tree finally landed softly in the snow, much to Peeta's amusement. I turned back to look at Peeta, who was already smiling with excitement. He took a couple of steps towards me and the tree. Unfortunately for him, his foot got caught in the deep snow, causing him to trip and fall forward. The bad thing was that I was in the way, so he took me down like a domino. I fell and landed on my back against the snow with a grunt, as the baker landed on top of me. I winced in slight discomfort before looking up at Peeta while his blue eyes gazed down at me. We were stuck in the snow for around a minute. My face reddened as I looked at him angrily and waited for him to crawl off of me, which took longer than expected.

"Sorry..." He looked just as embarrassed as I was, but I couldn't blame him.

"It's cool." I said lowly as he got up before helping me stand. Once I was up on my feet, I brushed the snow off my clothes. It happens, but I never asked to get that close to the baker. Looking at him, he seemed to be full of joy as he looked at the fallen tree.

"Thanks! Thanks so much." Peeta went ahead and eagerly took the tree and attempted to pull it onto a wagon. He seemed to struggle a bit, so I went ahead and helped him with it.

"No problem." It was at that moment when I realized how pure Peeta was. The poor thing was spending Christmas by himself, but he still had twice as much spirit as I had. _That's it._ Maybe I could invite him over to my family dinner. I turned away to face the forest for a moment, preparing myself. I don't know why I was so nervous about asking him, but it was probably because it would surprise him. I don't want him to suddenly think that I'm a nice guy, but it's just what feels right. "Hey, Peeta-" I turned around to face him, but I was already too late, as he was off in the distance, pulling the wagon home.


	6. Lukewarm

**Chapter 6 - Lukewarm**

 ** _Peeta_**

I couldn't wait to set the tree up. The fresh pine smell was going to be amazing waking up to in the morning. Now, I just needed to decorate it. I heard it was a great idea to string popcorn and cranberries through a thread and wrap it around the tree. As I got home, I brought the tree inside and placed it upright. It was also a Capitol tradition to put nicely wrapped Christmas gifts under the tree, but I really didn't have anyone to buy gifts for. I thought about the ones I used to know. Katniss is very distant, and Haymitch is almost never sober. I guess we keep our distance to prevent PTSD from the games. The only other person I could think about was Gale. Why was he so warm all of a sudden? I hoped he realized that I did him a favor. Well, he probably did from the Thank You note I got on my table. I just hoped that he didn't take my words too seriously. He's the only person I've spoken to in months who isn't a customer. Maybe I could get him something. But, _what?_

* * *

The next day, I woke up the fresh smell of pine, like I expected. I was to finish baking the gingerbread house today before I left to work. I went straight to the kitchen to prepare the second batch and _not_ burn it this time. Wrapping my usual white apron around my waist, I took out the premade dough I made the other night and began to form the structure of the house. It wasn't as hard once I got the hang of it, so it really wasn't something to stress out about. After I threw the shapes of gingerbread into the oven, I heard another series of knocks on my door. It was like deja vu. I quickly washed off my hands before going to open the door. Unsurprisingly, it was the same brunet hunter I knew too well. I didn't know how to greet him, so what I naturally spoke was rather awkward. "Oh, hey… Did you need anything?"

"Peeta, I- Um, you left your pen at my house!" I could tell he was nervous just by the shakiness in his voice. But, _why did he have my pen?!_ I was surprised when he held out one of my fancy ink pens. I don't even remember leaving anything at his house, let alone _go_ to his house!

"Oh! Thanks. I was looking for that." Nonetheless, I let out a nervous giggle and accepted the pen, even though I was very lost. I smiled at him, and all he could offer back was a sheepish grin.

"Peeta. Come get coffee tonight with me. Please?" Again, he had a very sheepish look on his face, but at least he said the magic word.

"I- Sure. What for though?" I asked, rightfully confused about the whole thing, but secretly willing.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" He said rather persuasively. He didn't answer my question, but it was whatever.

"Gale, you know what? I'd love to." I gave him a welcoming smile, and he reflected it back to me.

"G-great! I'll see you at Martha's Cafe at seven tonight. Put on a nice jacket, okay?" He seemed very relieved that I accepted.

"Of course. My nicest of jackets shall be worn for you." I said jokingly with a laugh. "I'll see you then?"

Gale cackled. "Yeah! See ya." I closed the door and ran to my kitchen so I could finally smile. My heart seemed to speed up. Did I really get asked on a date?

* * *

I couldn't even focus on my bakery shift once I remembered what happened that morning. It's just so unlikely to happen, yet for some reason I'm happy it did. I assembled the gingerbread house with ease, gluing the walls together with thick icing. Once everything was together, the fun part was decorating it with all the colored candies. Small things like this let out the inner child in me. It wasn't too long before I finished. The little cottage was neatly laced with thin white lines of icing and patterns of candy buttons. Just like the first day I made the Christmas cookies, I couldn't wait to see what the children thought of this treasure.

Like always, Mrs. Keller was one of my first customers to show up in the morning. Her daughter loves having a daily sweet before she starts her day off at school. The small bell above the door jingled, and I recognized her wide-brimmed hat with a rose tucked inside the ribbon. The look on the daughter's face was priceless once she noticed the gingerbread house on the window display.

"Mommy, look at the little house! It's a giant cookie house!" I couldn't help but curl my lips into a smile at that statement. Moments like these make my job worth every single bit of energy I put into it.

"Peeta, my goodness, this is lovely! You never fail to impress us." Mrs. Keller exclaimed in her posh accent. At this moment, I was too flattered to say anything.

"Thanks! You know, it isn't possible without customers like you and your daughter." I said warmly in return. After we were done flattering each other, she ordered her usual delicacies before leaving for the day. How better can this day get?

* * *

Later on, as I began closing the bakery up, I remembered that I was to meet Gale at seven. This made me more eager to close the shop as early as possible. I couldn't wait to tell him all about the sales. Throughout my shift, the waves of customers fell in awe of the amount of holiday spirit inside the bakery. Well, most of them. While sweeping up the floor, I heard the bell chime once more. Without looking back at the customer, I spoke up to inform them. "Sorry, I'm just about to close up." I then heard laughing from what sounded like three different people. Turning around, I saw a group of teenage boys around Gale's size. Judging by their neatly styled clothing and horribly obnoxious laughter, I'd say they were Capitol natives. The three teenagers kept on loudly conversing with one another, and from what I heard, these topics weren't very nice. I wasn't very bothered with them until they started playing around with my decorations. "Excuse me, please don't touch those." I raised my voice slightly at them in hopes of getting their attention again. Their leader, who happened to have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, shot me a look. It was frightening how much he resembled one of the career tributes I used to know. His name was Cato, and he had a look that could intimidate anyone from a mile away.

"Oh, look! Aren't you the boy on fire? Hey guys, look! It's Peeta Mellark!" The boys all let out the same snarky laugh. "Hey-hey look! Who am I?! _I bake and I like to disguise myself as rocks! I don't like fighting, and I'd rather eat berries instead!"_ Their snarky laugh was heard once more, like a broken record player. Obviously, their mission was to tease me. My attempts at getting them to leave weren't working, so I decided to ignore them. From their horrible and spoiled attitudes, at this point I was pretty sure that they were Capitol natives, especially since they had the audacity to joke about the games like that. I continued to sweep the floor before hearing the lead delinquent speak out again. "Hey guys, look at this little cookie house! Aww, does wittle Peeta still wike gingerbread houses?" As he mocked me, he started poking around at the house, which infuriated me even more.

 _"Hey!_ Knock it off. Please. That's only for decoration." I took deep breaths to calm myself. They're delinquents; it's their way of having fun.

"Or what, lover boy?" Before I knew it, the lead delinquent ripped off the roofpiece and took a big bite out of it. "Or _what?!"_ I froze in place once more. This was their goal. _To get me angry._ I'm not going to let them win. His other sidekicks didn't hesitate to help themselves to the little candy that fell off the roof. I clenched my fists tightly to contain myself, but my fury was already apparent in my pink face.

"Please. Leave my bakery before I call peacekeepers." I said sternly. They were bigger than me, so I couldn't simply force them to leave my shop, but I hoped that this threatened them enough.

"Oh no! Looks like he's gonna tattletale on us! We better run, boys!" Their leader exclaimed in sarcastic horror. They once more laughed in unison as they kicked the rest of the gingerbread on the floor. Once their deed was done, they began to walk to the door. At least they were leaving now... But no, they weren't done yet. One of them kicked over the garbage can that was in front of the door, spilling all of today's waste onto the floor. I wasn't going to let bullying get to me, but this was just plain vandalism. The gang left the shop getting the last laugh, while I stared at the garbage in disbelief. There's no way I was going to be on time to see Gale.


	7. Cozy

**Chapter 7 - Cozy**

 ** _Gale_**

To this moment, I still don't know what made me ask that boy to go out with me. Do opposites really attract? Maybe that's why. I didn't worry about it too much, since he seemed happy to join me after all. Later on in the evening at around six, I decided to start spiffing myself up before I left the house. It was laughable at how much I was overthinking a coffee date, but I promised myself I would at least look presentable. I ran a comb through my hair like three times before I went on my way. I wore the same brown coat I used to go hunting in, which was unavoidable since I didn't have any other colors in my wardrobe.

As I made my way to the bus stop, I admired how white the snow was tonight in contrast with the colorful Christmas lights. For once, I took joy in seeing all the colors in front of the snow white backdrop. After the bus finally arrived, I sat down and twiddled my knees in anticipation. Was I too early? Too late? What if he was already there? All of these questions attacked me as the bus grew closer to my destination. Finally, the bus stopped in the town square. A tall and massive Christmas tree was the centerpiece of the whole plaza as the other shops were illuminated with neon signs. I made my way to Martha's Cafe with a slight hurry in my step. I made it inside and let the indoor warmth hit my face accompanied by the scent of ground coffee. I ordered a warm cup of hot chocolate from the front counter before taking a seat at a table, hanging my coat on the back of the chair. The jukebox was set to play warm and jazzy holiday tunes, which I didn't mind at all. I waited at the table as I glanced at the clock.

7:05. Peeta should be arriving any moment now. I sipped on my hot chocolate once it wasn't too hot anymore as I watched shoppers outside the window. The taste of hot chocolate brought me back to the time where Peeta generously let me in his house and nursed me back to health. God, I was such an idiot for taking him for granted. I just hope that I get to make amends with him tonight.

It was hard to sit still, but once I noticed it was 7:15, I started to worry. My hot chocolate grew cold as my hope began to fade away. _He wasn't coming._ I should have expected it after all these years of treating him like crap. The boy just needed some affection, and I failed to realize that. I took my last sips of my hot chocolate before I got ready to leave for the night.

It wasn't until I finished the drink that the glass door of the cafe opened. Inside walked the short blond boy. _Peeta came._ My heart was relieved more than ever, as if the tiny shards had glued themselves back together. I didn't notice, but I was already smiling. The baker turned to notice me as I was sitting at the table in the corner of the cafe, and returned that smile I had on my face. His coat was a dark and dull orange, which complimented the color of his blue eyes very much. Once he made his way towards me, I felt my heart speed up for some reason.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, a bit jokingly.

"My pleasure." I murmured in return. Peeta pulled out the chair and let out a relieved breath as he took a seat across from me. It almost sounded like a sigh.

"I'm sorry… I know you said to be here at seven." He rubbed his forehead with an unsettled look on his face. "I had a really rough day at work today."

My brows furrowed in sorrow. I know it wasn't the best to begin our conversation on a sad topic, but I genuinely felt concern for the boy. I didn't want to get too attached, but seeing him stressed out made me feel the same way. "That's alright. What happened?"

He smiled down at the table surface before looking at me happily. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay." He chuckled softly. "I'd hate to start off the night like that."

I grinned as I admired his optimism. "Cool. I'll getcha something, alright?" I know Peeta was about to pull out his wallet and insist that he pay for it, but I left the table instantly to prevent him from doing that. I already finished my first cup of hot chocolate, but I was fine with buying another one so that I could enjoy it at the same time as he did. I could finally repay the favor of the night he made hot chocolate for me. But, was he okay? I know he said he was alright, but something tells me it isn't. He seems a bit on edge, as if he was concealing his stress. I ordered two more cups for the both of us before returning to the table. I placed his cup in front of him before sitting back down across from him. I hoped that this would get his mind off of things so I could be able to invite him to Christmas dinner.

"Thanks." His mellow voice was very unique, as it was soft yet energetic.

"Of course." I awkwardly avoided eye contact with him as I reminisced of the times I've mistreated the boy. I took a deep breath. _It was time to man up and apologize._ "Peeta. I just wanted to say this when it isn't written on a napkin with one of your pens." This seemed to make him laugh, and it did happen to lighten up the mood. I finally looked at him in the eye as I delivered my sincerities. "...Thank you for all those times you've given me bread. Thank you for being a brave soldier during the rebellion. _Thank you for saving my life."_ I broke eye contact with him since it was hard to take myself seriously. Gale Hawthorne is now officially a softie.

"Gale…" Peeta's smile happened to be shining back at me. "I've never hated you, you know that?" He paused for a moment to think. "I mean, sure, you've ticked me off at times… But I realize how much of a loyal person you are. You're always the one to help Katniss stop crying when I can't." Peeta laughed softly as I rolled my eyes. I always admired his optimism and his ability to make light of dark situations.

"Yeah. Sure." I took a drink from my cup. Once I placed my cup down, Peeta took one look at me and suddenly began laughing for some reason. What was so funny?! The baker took a sheet of napkin from the dispenser on the table before wiping some whipped cream off the tip of my nose. My face reddened as I looked at him madly, but I admired his care. Now that the first step was done, the hard part was next. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down. How was I going to bring it up? I took a glance back at him, and he seemed to be enjoying his drink. I'm such a laughing stock, but he seemed to be amused, so I didn't care. "You doing anything Christmas day?"

"Well… I'm just staying at home. The bakery's gonna be closed, so I'll just be at my house. ...Gale?" I completely ignored everything he said as I stared off into the distance. Outside the window, I saw a group of three guys that happened to be harassing a homeless street person. I stared at the vile act in horror, but I didn't say anything. I looked back at Peeta as if nothing happened. I didn't want to ruin his mood, so I didn't even bring it up.

"Sorry. What was that?" I asked in an attempt to get him to repeat what he had said. Unfortunately, I didn't hear the second time either, because who I saw entered the cafe caused me to freeze. The same group of criminals entered the cafe, and seemed to be approaching our table. Peeta had his back turned the whole time, so he was oblivious to the fact that they were nearing him. I stared in complete confusion before one of the guys began to speak up.

"Peeta Mellark! How was it taking out the trash?" The boys laughed, while Peeta could only watch as they taunted him more.

"Hey! What the hell's your problem?!" I couldn't hold in my anger any longer at the despicable bastards. I couldn't stand watching them mess with Peeta like that.

"Calm down. We just want some refreshment, that's all." And just like that, the gang's leader took Peeta's drink and immediately began to down it all. I looked at poor, defenseless Peeta, who was just covering his face with his hands in shock. I slammed my palms on the table before standing up.

"You _do not_ mess with him. Am I clear?" I projected my voice in the same way I commanded soldiers back in 2. Despite this, the guy placed a hand on Peeta's shoulder. As an instinct, I grabbed the hooligan by his shirt collar, pulling him as far away from Peeta as I could. Balling my fist, I pounded his face once for taking advantage of Peeta, twice for the homeless vagrant, and thrice for the hot chocolate. Once I noticed his nosebleed staining my knuckles, I shoved him back and let him fall onto a mess of empty tables and chairs. His other two amigos made a run for it like the cowards they truly were. It sickened me that ever since Capitol citizens migrated to the Districts, they still think they're superior. Like they still own the games. Their days are over, and they need to realize that we're people just like them too. I immediately looked to see if Peeta was okay, but he was gone. I caught a glimpse of him outside the window, already walking away from the scene. Not even caring about the despicable guy, I left the cafe to run after the baker. "Peeta!" Once I caught up to him, he turned around, but didn't seem too proud about the whole thing.

"Hey." He slowed down to match my walking pace. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"They were taking advantage of you. You had to defend yourself!" I raised my voice slightly, but only because I cared.

"You can't just solve everything with violence, Gale. You can't fight fire with fire." The disappointment in his voice was apparent. But, I still felt the need to defend my point.

"I can't stand to see you getting hurt like that." I quickly stepped in front of him so that I blocked his path and stopped him from walking any further. He was about a head shorter than me, which I found oddly cute, but nonetheless I was able to halt his steps. I looked down at the shorter boy as I spoke. "I don't think they'll be bothering you anymore."

"Yeah… I hope so. They trashed my bakery earlier. That's why I was late." He said with his head down. My heart shattered at that statement. I know I was an ass to Peeta before, but I would _never_ even consider ruining his happy place. I thought about a way to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. Here." I reached into my pockets. Those five pieces of chocolate I bought for my family were rather expensive since they were luxury made from District 1 for the Capitol, and I was supposed to give each of them to my family for Christmas with one leftover for myself. But, I guess sacrifices should be made for the better. I knew I was never going to taste one ever again, but I'd rather leave it like that than have a sad baker on my hands. I took one of the wrapped chocolates and gave it to Peeta.

He looked at it in confusion, but then glee. I could tell that he was about to offer it back to me, but gladly accepted it in the long run. It made me smirk at how humble he really was. "Thanks." He said, accompanied with a soft giggle.

"C'mon. Let's get you home." I wrapped a protective arm around him as I began to walk him back to his house. Luckily, the Victor's Village wasn't too far from the plaza. I could just take the bus home after dropping him off, and hopefully there wouldn't be a surprise blizzard this time. _It would be a shame if I caught pneumonia and died._

I kept the boy warm underneath my arm before we made it back to his house. In my head I kept on cringing at what happened earlier. I was about to ask him the big question before those idiots came and spoiled the moment. I had to wait until Peeta was calm and content before I could even bring it up again. Once we made it to his home, the baker went ahead and unlocked the door before turning to look at me.

"Well. Thank you for inviting me. That was fun." I enjoyed how his smile was short and sweet, complimenting his squared jaw.

"Of course." I ran a hand through my hair, wondering how I was going to have to bring it up again. I found it better to just bring it up and getting it over with. It's like ripping the bandaid off. "Peeta, I asked you what you're doing for the holidays 'cause, well… Christmas is in three days, and you don't deserve to spend it at your house baking cookies for yourself. Come spend it with me?" I unwillingly gave him a super cheesy and awkward smile, but he seemed to take amusement in seeing it. He was silent for a while, and I was afraid I had made the boy cry, but that thought disappeared once I felt his arms snug around me. I looked down to see that he had pulled me into a tight hug with his head rested firmly into my chest. I wrapped my arms around his back, returning the sudden hug. I hope this meant a _yes._

"Can I? Please…?" I could have sworn I heard him sniffle, but I couldn't tell if it was from the weather or his emotions.

"Yeah. Only if you don't end up crying on me and my coat." I let out a hearty chuckle before he pulled away from the hug and looked at me with an _I can't believe you just said that_ kind of look.

"Pfft. You're a jerk." As he said the last word, he gave me a playful punch in my shoulder. I have to admit it hurt, but I shielded my pain with my smile and continued to laugh it off.

"I'll pick you up Christmas morning." I bit my bottom lip, thinking of what else to say. "And here's a hint. I have a little six year old sister. She would love to see one of the Mellark Bakery's famous cookies."

"You can bet on it." Peeta nodded. With nothing else to say, I'm afraid this was the end of our night. "Get home safe, okay?"

I saluted to him before walking off. "I'll be extra safe this time." The last glimpse I got was of his cheeky grin before he closed the door. Once I was out alone outside, I rubbed my face with both of my palms. My heart raced, but I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. _I guess this was really the light of Christmas._

* * *

 **A/N: Their adventure doesn't end here! Just to clarify any confusion. I will be writing more chapters about their Christmas day together.  
**


	8. Comfy

**Chapter 8 - Comfy**

 ** _Peeta_**

There's a special feeling when you wake up on Christmas morning. It's something you can't feel any other day. I hopped out of bed as if I were a kid eagerly wanting to wake up their parents to open presents. Almost instantly, I remembered that I wasn't spending Christmas alone this year. I was finally going to spend it with others. I rushed downstairs and went to check on the cake. For Gale's Christmas dinner, I decided to offer a nicely-decorated cake, along with cookies and cake pops. Of course, all of them were decorated in the holiday style. Red and green colors, with snowmen, reindeer, and Christmas trees! All of these decorations were sure to spread cheer in his household. They all looked picture perfect, and I couldn't wait to give them away. I placed the goodies inside a container and placed the cake in a protective case.

I then went over to the tree and picked up a lone, wrapped present sitting against the trunk. After all these years, I finally had a reason to get a present for someone. I knew Gale was in fact an avid hunter, so for his present, I decided to get him a fancy pocket knife with a carrying case. It was rather expensive and costed me nearly a day's worth of sales, but I knew the sacrifice was worth something. The gift was neatly wrapped in decorative and sparkly paper, something that Capitol citizens also did with their gifts. On the tag, I neatly signed my name in cursive to let Gale know whom it came from. I then took the wrapped present with me and placed it with the baked goodies.

It was time to get dressed before Gale arrived. I went upstairs and looked for something nice in my closet to wear. I found that an easy red sweater would be enough for a simple festive look. I wore a button up shirt underneath the red sweater with the collar protruding and lining around my neck, along with khakis and leather dress shoes. I began to neatly comb my blond hair to the side until I heard the familiar thump of the door downstairs.

 _He was here already?!_ I dropped the comb on my dresser before running down the stairs to the door. Locks of my hair immediately fell out of place and my shirt untucked from my pants from the sudden hurry. As I quickly reached for the doorknob, I prayed that he wouldn't be angry that I wasn't ready yet. Opening the door, I looked at Gale as I tried to catch my breath. _Except that it wasn't Gale._ Instead, I was met face to face with four carolers; the tenor and baritone sporting a long black coat and top hat, while the alto and soprano wore bonnets and festive dresses, all holding booklets with their sheet music. I smiled sheepishly at them before they began to strike me with their quartet of voices. My face immediately lit up with joy. I didn't even care if I was dressed sloppy, the fact that these people take the time out of their days to go door to door and sing made my heart light up. I stood in awe, watching each of their smiling faces serenade me with the lyrics of _We Wish You A Merry Christmas._ I'd sing along if my huge smile allowed me to speak. As they finished up their beautiful tune, I applauded them with joy.

"Wait here." I spoke softly and left the door open as I ran to the kitchen. As fast as I could, I took four cups out of the cupboard. Luckily I had some premade hot chocolate from the night before. It took me a minute to warm it up before I poured it into the four cups. Rushing myself, I took a can of whipped cream and popped the cap off with my teeth before spraying it onto the surface of the four drinks. I then placed them on a tray before quickly making it back to the door. I know carolers don't expect any donations, but I felt it was necessary for their good deeds. I arrived in front of the carolers, holding the tray in front of me and looking like a weird uncle. They happily accepted the cups, and my cheeks glowed pink from my bashfulness. After they chanted their thanks, I nodded.

"Merry Christmas." I then closed the door and let them continue their amazing jobs. I leaned my back against the door once I was alone.

"Don't cry. Don't cry." I thought to myself as I wiped a tear away with my finger.

After I actually finished getting ready, I found that I actually had a little bit of time to spare before Gale arrived. I sat in the living room and looked at the tree as I could still hear the carolers off in the distance. They were probably bothering Haymitch now. I miss him, but I'd rather not have my Christmas be memorable by scrubbing his vomit off the floor and taking him home. At last, I finally heard another knock on the door. Could this be him already? I hurried over to the door and opened it up before looking up at the taller man. His grey eyes met with mine in a split second, but I awkwardly broke eye contact from the suddenness. I scanned his outfit and stifled a laugh. He wore a green sweater with denim jeans, which was oddly fancy for the hunter. But then again, I shouldn't be laughing since I was practically wearing the same thing.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" I greeted him before warmly embracing him. As he hugged me back, I appreciated how our sweaters complemented each other, as if we were both meant to wear cheesy holiday colors.

"Merry Christmas, Peeta." I felt his voice warmly purr back at me before I released the hug.

"Nice outfit." I said with an evident smile.

Gale rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "My mom made me wear it. She bought it for me so 'I wouldn't come to dinner in some dirty hunting coat.'" He said the last part of his sentence with air quotes.

"Nice. I'm glad she did." I said to him teasingly. "Here, let's get going." I took the goodies and the cake along with us, but I hid his present for now. Once we left my house, I carried the cake myself as he carried the cookies and whatnot. I felt the anticipation as we neared his house. It wasn't a long walk, but it wasn't a short one either. As the light snow crunched underneath my shoes, I still couldn't stop smiling at the fact that we were practically matching with our sweaters. And, the fact that red and green were complementary colors made me also realize that we both were complementary to each other in our own ways. I wasn't going to get into too much detail, but I still enjoyed this simple aspect. I've never met Gale's family before, but I remember Katniss mentioning to me that he was secretly a family man. I can't wait to see that in action.

Our small talk was enough to occupy the time we had in walking to his house. I got to know much more about him, like how he prefers his eggs scrambled, or how his favorite color is blue since it's the color of a clear sky that signals hunting season. We made it to his house, which was an average-sized cottage for a citizen in 12. Gale opened the door and let me proceed in first, which was afraid he would do since I was rather shy. Making my way inside, I held the cake in my hands and greeted whoever was inside with a big smile. A woman about my height with brown hair, which I assumed was Gale's mother, excitedly made her way up to me.

"Oh my gosh! How cute, you two are matching! You must be Gale's plus one! Welcome!" She planted a kiss on my cheek as a greeting, to which I bashfully smiled at.

"Yeah. My name's Peeta." I gave her a welcoming smile; the same one I give to brand new customers.

She let out a cute little chortle. "Yes, yes! I know, I'm kidding, the whole town knows about you! We buy your bread all the time!"

I looked at her sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that." I chuckled before noticing a little girl. I crouched down to get to her height before speaking up to her in a friendly voice. "You must be Posy." I paused to see if she would answer, but I think she was too shy. "Your brother told me you loved cookies." From behind me, I pulled out the platter of decorated Christmas cookies. I heard a gasp coming from her, and then a squeal of joy. She took a couple of cookies and ran away in joy. I couldn't help but laugh before standing back up to look at her mother.

"She's gonna get sugar high in an hour. Just you watch." Mrs. Hawthorne whispered to me, causing us both to collectively laugh. I waved at both of Gale's other brothers, who seemed to be cutting paper snowflakes. If I remember, their names were Rory and Vick. After Gale finished putting my desserts in the kitchen, he gestured at me to come and sit with him at the dinner table.

I sat across from him. "So, what do you think?" He asked me rather curiously.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better. Thank you for inviting me, Gale." I said sincerely.

"Glad to see you're getting along with them well." He ran a hand through his hair and looked up as if he were thinking. "Last time I brought a girl over for Christmas, it didn't turn out too nice. As least you've made a good impression."

"Yeah." I couldn't help but overanalyze Gale's sentence. He was comparing me to a time when he brought his girlfriend over. _Does this mean something?_

He glanced at me again with his grey eyes. "I have more family coming over in a bit. Just be yourself, alright?"

I nodded obediently before getting up and going back to the living room. I sat on the couch next to Posy, who seemed to be enjoying her cookies. I looked into the distance as she munched rather loudly before she decided to speak up. "Hi Peeta, is it true?"

I turned to look at her with curiosity. "Hmm? Is what true?"

"Gale said he was bringing a special friend over for Christmas." She gave me a devious little smirk. "Are you his special frieeeend?"

I happened to be caught off guard. My eyes opened in shock as I stuttered. "W-what? I don't know." I looked away with my face visibly turning red.

"Okay, sure. I believe you, Peeta." She said as she took a bite of the cookie with another devilish grin. I could tell she caught on quickly. She dusted the crumbs off her fingers before going off to get more. Maybe this was what Mrs. Hawthorne meant by "sugar high." I laughed softly before noticing Gale taking a seat next to me on the sofa.

"How's it going?" He softly asked me.

"Good. I just hope your sister doesn't finish all of my cookies." I snickered and looked at him. I happened to notice his arm wasn't to his side, but it was around me. I tried not to blush obviously, but that was a mission I failed. The front door opened once more, directing all our heads to the new visitors. Another family came in, causing Gale to stand up to go over and greet them. I should do the same. There was an elderly lady, whom I assumed was Gale's grandmother, along parents whom were his uncle and aunt. There were also two kids; a boy and a girl. Although, as I looked at the little girl, she seemed to make eye contact with me accompanied with a wide grin.

 _"Peeta!"_ She screamed out before running towards me and attacking me with a tight hug. Surprised, I jumped back, but realized it was a harmless hug. As the little girl's head rested against my stomach, I was rightfully confused as I looked to Gale. He looked rather amused by the situation.

"I told her that Peeta Mellark, the sweet baker boy of the Capitol, would be here." The hunter said. I laughed nervously, only just now remembering the fact that I used to be a well-known figure during the rebellion, and that I still had "fans."

"That's nice. Hey there!" I said to the unnamed girl, who was still attached to me. She looked at me with a smile that exposed her metal braces.

"Peeta, can you sign my jacket? Please?!" She begged rather desperately. I nodded, realizing this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

We spent the whole day having fun. Gale's family caught up with each other, while I slowly began to get closer to each of his relatives. By the evening, I knew more useless facts about his relatives than I expected to know, like how his Aunt Jenny eats jello when she's stressed, or how Uncle Doug snorts when he tells a lie. I felt like I was a part of this family now. I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. After about an hour or two of caroling in the living room, Mrs. Hawthorne announced it was officially time for Christmas dinner. The children exclaimed in joy and ran to the kitchen. I couldn't blame them, since I was starving as well.

Generous plates of pasta and bread sat on the table along with other dishes, all surrounding the roasted turkey in the center. Sitting next to Gale, I was just about to start taking some food for my plate, but immediately stopped when I noticed that I was the only one, and that nobody else was taking anything.

Mrs. Hawthorne cleared her throat. "Here, I'll start. I'm thankful for having you all get here safe tonight." From my experiences, I assumed that we were going around the table and stating what we were thankful for. I've never done this before since my family used to always go straight to eating, so I was pretty excited. Vick was thankful for everyone's health, Rory was thankful that there were no more Hunger Games, and Posy was thankful for having good grades in school.

Once it got to Gale, I looked at him in eagerly before he began to speak up. "I'm thankful for everyone here, the food… And this baker for all the nice treats he made for us." He said, giving me a pat on the back. Flattered, my heart raced as everyone looked at me now since it was my turn. I cleared my throat before speaking out loud.

"Thank you, Gale. Everyone, I'm just thankful to have a family to spend Christmas with this year." Almost instantly, I got an _"awww"_ from everyone at the table.

"Awh, Peeta, sweetie, just know you're always welcome here." Mrs. Hawthorne spoke in return to my dialogue. How funny that I'm beginning to see her as a motherly figure now. As we finished giving our thanks, she was now able to announce the feast. "Alright, everyone. Bon appetit!"

As I ate and filled my stomach with delicious food, I took a look at the kids, who were happily enjoying my baked delicacies. It made me feel warm seeing how they were having fun. But, one was missing. _Where was Posy?_ I continued to eat my food before hearing a jingling noise to my side. I looked to my left at the same time Gale looked to his right. Posy was in between us, dangling a bush of mistletoe in between our heads. "Kiss him!"

Gale's grandmother happened to catch the act. "Yes, kiss!" She giggled softly. The pressure was on me, but as I looked straight at Gale, he seemed calm and content.

He seemed to mouth a few words at me. "Just do it." All of a sudden, I didn't care if anyone was staring anymore. They were family. Closing my eyes, I leaned in and pressed my warm lips onto his. I tilted my head so that our noses weren't awkwardly colliding, and so that we were together more comfortably. I admired the way his rough stubble scratched against my face, and how the small puffs of air that came out of his nostrils tickled me. As I pulled away and opened my eyes, I heard clapping. But at the moment, I was stunned. I smiled and looked into his eyes before looking down at my half-finished dinner plate. I'm not one to jump to conclusions, but something tells me that kiss was real.


	9. Frozen

**Chapter 9 - Frozen**

 ** _Gale_**

I still can't get myself to believe that it happened. I mean, I should have known Posy was smart enough to catch on. Now I know I wasn't the only one who got dad's sly personality. After dinner, we spent more time together before everyone went home. Throughout the night, I found a smile erupting on my face at random intervals of time since I couldn't stop thinking of what happened at dinner. I know Peeta wasn't a very good actor, and he tends to get timid at times. His kiss felt very sincere. It made me very worried. _How was I going to tell him?_

After everyone had left, my family began to get ready for bed. I know Peeta was in fact very content with how he spent his Christmas. I couldn't have invited anyone better. Not only did he spread joy in my house, but now he actually has people to call a family. Peeta sat alone on the living room couch, flipping through pages of our family photo album. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him from the hallway. It was like watching a deer eating grass. It's such a precious moment that it makes you suddenly not want to hunt it down anymore. I didn't mean to startle him, but I still needed to get his attention. I knocked on the wall beside me to direct his eyes to mine. "Hey, blondie. C'mere, I gotta show you something." I gestured him to follow me.

As he turned his head towards me, he closed the book before following after me with a tiny smile. I liked how he was still wearing his red sweater, directly complementing my green one. I found that to be such a serendipity. Directing him to my room, I closed the door before standing in front of him. Taking a deep breath, I made sure that we were both calm before saying what I needed to. "Peeta, I just wanted to tell you this when I'm not drunk off of whiskey like earlier." We shared a soft laugh, as I waited to finish off my statement. Once were both settle down, I continued. "...Thank you. Thank you for everything." Peeta looked at me with silence. Before I knew it, he lunged into my arms and attacked me with a sudden hug. Startled but not surprised, I completed the hug as I protectively wrapped my arms around his waist. Each second of his affection made the thought pound in my head more and more. _How was I going to tell him?_ I was guilty, but I succumbed to his love.

It wasn't long before I heard him speak up, still holding him close to me. "Thank you for a Christmas I'm never gonna forget." His words made my heart ache more, but I knew what would make me forget about it.

"Here. I have something for you." We released the hug as I allowed Peeta to sit on my bed. I shuffled through my closet and pulled out a cardboard box messily wrapped in parchment paper. I couldn't afford any fancy wrapping paper like everyone else, so I worked with what I could. The parchment paper was actually from Peeta's bread that I unwillingly took from him days ago. But, judging from the sparkling look in his eyes, he didn't seem to care. _A gift is a gift._

"Gale! Wait here." I could hear the enthusiasm in his voice as he rushed outside my room. I knew it. The boy was too sweet to celebrate Christmas without giving something to me in return. I sat with Peeta's present in my hands, trying to tuck the pointy edges of the parchment paper inside to make it look a bit nicer. Before I knew it, Peeta reentered my room, holding what seemed to be like the complete opposite of what I held in my hands. His was neatly wrapped in fancy wrapping paper, which made me doubtful about my gift, but then I remembered: _A gift is a gift._

Peeta sat back down on my bed as I sat on a chair, directly facing him. I admired how his blond hair was still neatly combed to the side. Was there even anything not perfect about him? We exchanged gifts carefully as I took my nicely-wrapped one. I know his gift to me was basically eye candy, but I noticed Peeta seemed more enthusiastic about my crappy-looking gift for him. It brought more to the saying that you should "never judge a book by its cover." This is exactly what Peeta conveyed at the moment. It made me feel relieved that even though his gift for me was more visually appealing, he didn't disregard the fact that _a gift is a gift._

It shocked me that we said the same thing at the same exact time. _"You first."_ We both looked at each other in confusion, but laughed it off. I loved how Peeta was just as eager as I was for him to open his gift. The baker must have been a really special person to me considering that I haven't gifted anyone anything for years. Maybe this is why people enjoyed the feeling of the holidays. It gives you a special warmth that any fire can't give.

I decided that I should make the boy happy. "Fine, I'll go first." I smirked at him before looking down at my present. I felt like a kid again, since the last Christmas gift I received was probably when I was ten. After that, my family couldn't afford enough for so many kids. I gently ripped up the paper and opened the box. Inside was a small, ovalish wooden figure. Placing the box aside, I took out the small piece of wood, only to find a small engraving on the bottom right corner. _"Hawthorne."_ It seemed to be a case of some sort. With the edge of my lips curling into a slight smile, I opened the case only to find a fancy pocket knife inside. Picking it up, the grip felt amazing in my hands. I played around with it a little as my face brightened up in marvel. Placing the knife back into its case, I looked at Peeta, who seemed just as thankful as I was. The knife must have costed him a lot, but really it's the thought that counts.

"Thank you, Peeta. I really mean it." I didn't want to expose my soft side that much, so I placed my gift to the side before I started to dwell too much in my thoughts about it.

Peeta nodded at my thanks. "Only for the best hunter I know!" This only made things worse for me, as I felt the blood rushing to my face and turning it a glowing red.

I chuckled at the ground. "Alright, alright. Your turn." Before I knew it, he began to eagerly unwrap his present as if he were a child on Christmas morning. Once he reached the bottom of the present, I noticed a look of confusion on his face.

"Huh?" He pulled out a small oven timer with a rotating dial. "Oh. I see." He looked at me with amusement.

"Yeah. It's an oven timer. You know, so you don't burn your cookies anymore." I let out a hearty chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you jerk!" He laughed and playfully pushed me away when I got closer to him. Once he calmed down from laughing, he grinned at me. "Thank you."

I was just about to reply with a witty comment before I found him scooting closer into my lap. He thanked me by pecking my cheek with a soft kiss. He looked at me with a smile, like it was nothing. As I stared widely into his blue eyes, my heart began to beat even faster for that damn boy. We shared the moment in silence before he got off of me.

As he stood up, he looked outside the window and realized that the moon was already in the sky. He looked at me as if he were about to speak up. _"I really can't stay."_

Hearing this made me stand up and wrap an arm around him. _"But baby, it's cold outside."_

He stifled a laugh. "Gale! ...Okay fine, just a little bit more." We collectively laughed at the moment. Was I really that cheesy?

I sat on my bed next to Peeta, just simply admiring his presence for the night. He looked around my room quite interestingly.

"Remember when we used to fear the word 'Snow?'" He asked me. I looked at him quite interestingly. I wondered why he would bring up such a thing, but I didn't shun him for it.

"Yeah… It's crazy to think all of that happened just two years ago." I said in response to his thought.

His blue eyes looked at me with sincerity. "It's like a bad dream we all woke up from." He broke eye contact with me and looked down at the floor. "I remember when I couldn't even enjoy the holiday season with the thought that I could get reaped for the Games a few months later."

Those words hit me directly. Although, I admired Peeta's strength. He went through _two_ Games, and then was hijacked by the Capitol, only to go through another war, but has never given up hope. The level of optimism in this boy is just amazing. And now, here he is, celebrating the holidays without a care in the world. This boy deserves so much, and I feel like I've given him all that he needs. All that's left is for me to learn from him and become a better person. We've changed each other's lives in ways I never thought were possible. I gave him a family, and he gave me kindness. "Peeta, it's all over. You don't have to worry about it anymore." I offered him an uneasy smile and hoped that he accepted the healthy fate of our country.

"Yeah. And who knew that the tough soldier from District 13 had a thing for me?" He flashed me a coy grin, which caused me to growl gently at him.

"Whatever." I sat back in my bed as he got up. He looked around my room, but I didn't stop him from expressing his curiosity. He went to my desk and continued to look around. I remember doing homework on that desk when I got home from school. Education was very limited and censored under Snow's reign. I'm just happy he's not here to brainwash us anymore.

Suddenly, I heard Peeta speak up. "What?! Gale, look! You're actually smiling in this picture!" I don't know how he got it, but Peeta seemed to be holding one of my school portraits taken when I was around fifteen years old. I snarled in embarrassment.

"H-hey! _Put that back, Peeta!"_ As I barked, I could see the spit shooting out of my mouth. I could feel the nerves scrunching in my head as he teased me. Standing up, I rushed towards him, but he was as quick as a bunny to evade me. I chased him around the room for the portrait, but he was too playful to catch up with.

" _Peeta!"_ I grit my teeth in anger as he made his way back to my bed. Once he was sitting, I knew I got him. I grabbed his arm, but he fought back. After all of the struggling, I eventually swiped the photo from his hands. In the process however, I somehow fell back, finding myself pinned underneath the baker. My back hurt, but we were yet again in an awkward position as I looked straight up at Peeta. I growled at him in frustration, but just as I was about to bark at him again, I found his soft lips pressed against mine. Each of his hands held onto my shoulders as he leaned in closer. My aggression subsided, and holding onto his waist, I didn't resist at all as I let him deliver it to his fullest extent.

I was under his hypnosis until I realized that I wasn't holding the photo anymore. He pulled away from my lips with a smile. I chuckled softly and opened my eyes before he immediately rolled himself off of me with the photo in his hands. That damned baker distracted me! I glared at him angrily once more before finally giving up. He seemed happy about it, so it really shouldn't be a big deal.

"Fine. You can have it. Just don't ever bring it up, _capisce?"_ I rolled my eyes once he reacted in glee. It was like agreeing to take a child to the candy store: aggravating, but you'll do it nonetheless to make them happy.

After a while of goofing around, Peeta finally grew tired for the night. "I can spend the night here, right?" He asked once again to make sure.

I gave him a welcoming grin. "Of course. Make yourself at home." Naturally, he made his way to my bed. The peaceful baker lied his head to rest almost instantly. I made sure I let him sleep comfortably before switched off the lights. It wasn't long until I lied myself next to him, staring into the dark abyss. _How was I going to tell him?_

* * *

I ran my fingers through his soft golden locks of hair as I waited for his awakening. Only now in the morning do I realize my mistake. I was busy having so much fun last night that I forgot what my main responsibility was. And, when I realize the dire consequences, all I do is evade it even more by changing the subject. _How selfish am I?_ I sat up on my bed and stared blankly at the wall. _What have I done?_ I've gotten too attached to the boy. I proceeded without even thinking. I failed the easiest mission ever. I fell victim to his love, and now to his soon-to-be regret. I was going to have to tell him sooner or later. At least it didn't come across his mind last night, for I wanted him to have one last night free of worry. Rubbing my eyes, I realized it was time to tell the boy.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. His blue eyes opened as he let out a delicate little yawn.

"Hey." I smiled as I looked down at the baker, whose hair was messily scattered on the pillow. It made me smirk at how much I admired his neatly combed hair only to have it flop the next morning. He sat up and greeted me with a gentle amount of enthusiasm in return.

"Good morning.." Peeta said weakly. I could tell that as much as he wanted to sleep in, he was glad that the first thing he saw was me. My stomach churned, but I knew I had to tell him soon. It was bad enough that I gave him so many empty promises throughout the week.

"Come on, I'll get you some breakfast." I got up without even listening to what he said in response. Everything seemed useless now, so I wasn't even going to bother initiating a conversation with him. All I could do now was feed him his last meal before delivering the news. As I sliced the loaf of bread I had in the kitchen leftover from last night, Peeta entered the dining room and sat at the table. He clearly spoke something to me, but I didn't listen. Instead, I continued to slice the bread and leave him in an awkward silence. He remained sitting at the table in complete silence. _I wonder if he was just as hurt as I was._ I took the slices of bread to him along with a block of cheese.

"Thanks." He said softly. All I could do was nod in silence. The empty void of sound in the room was barely filled with the sound of bread being munched and the occasional slice of cheese being added to the bread. I pondered in my thoughts as I ate. I wonder if Peeta was just as confused as I was. I wonder if he was still in his happy la-la land. The boy deserves so much better, yet I show up in his life as a ruse.

"Peeta." His bright and hopeful eyes met with my drained ones. I decided it was time to let it out already. He doesn't deserve to put his love into a fraud like me. "Please, tell me that you know already."

"Know about what?" His innocence hurt my heart so much. But, all I could do is tell him the truth.

"That I'm leaving tomorrow." I looked at him with a straight face, one that didn't convey any emotion at all. There was no choice but to be cold now. If I were to show him any warmth, it would hurt even more for him. The best choice at the moment was to remain neutral and truthful. He remained silent, as if he needed me to repeat it again for clarification. "I'm going back to 2."

After a long while, Peeta finally decided to speak up. It was understandable that it took time to process what I had said. It must be very hurtful knowing that someone who gave you the thing you needed the most ended up being the one who wasn't genuine. He put his slice of bread down and placed his hands in his lap. I could tell he was fidgeting around in anxiety. "...You are?"

"Yes, Peeta. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry." I also placed my food down and covered my face with both of my hands. I'm such a coward. Instead of admitting the truth to him as soon as possible, I let him fall into a love that was never destined to last.

Again, Peeta remained silent for quite a while. I assume he didn't know what to say after we built up so much together, only to have it wrecked with my irresponsibility. I heard him get up from the table suddenly, causing me to look at him. "Thank you. Have a safe trip." He murmured softly before making his way to the door. He didn't even pick up his gift, nor put away his dishes. Going straight to the door, he left without a single trace.

I know Peeta was a very kind boy would understand anything, but this time, I've hurt him so much that I just can't sugar coat it anymore. I'll miss you. _Thank you for everything._

* * *

 **A/N: Damn it Gale, why do you have to ruin everything? Don't worry folks, this isn't the end! There's one more chapter coming up.  
**


	10. Numb

**Chapter 10 - Numb**

 ** _Peeta_**

 ** _April 5th, 8 AM_**

The orange sun rose in the sky, shining over the colorful flowers in the meadow behind my house. The sight of the lush green meadow and the soft blue sky indicated the coming of Spring. All traces of the fluffy white snow were gone and were replaced with tulips dancing and mockingjays singing. I made my way downstairs to prepare for my shift at the bakery. Like always, my house was empty, making it seem bigger than it already is. For the most part, I was alone, and got my daily social activity from customers at the bakery. I used to be close to the Hawthornes, that is until we were left in a frozen state. They have invited me over countless times, but I have politely declined each of them, stating that I have been busy with work. Gale left home months ago, and I haven't heard from him since. It didn't really matter to me anymore, and I'd rather not think about him right now.

Before leaving my house, I made sure everything was in my backpack. Luckily, most of the snow had melted already, so I wouldn't need any heavy clothing for the night. Making my way outside, it was refreshing stepping on soft green grass and not the usual crunchy snow. The mellow blue sky greeted me with a few rays of sunshine as I walked through the Victor's Village. Although, I noticed something peculiar in the corner of my eye. I was usually alone in the courtyard at this time of day, since Katniss and Haymitch never come outside unless they need game or whiskey. But, it seemed like someone was outside with me now. I turned my head to Katniss' house. There was a woman wearing a loose dress tending to the garden. Flowers in her hand, she bent over and continued her beautification to Katniss' garden. But, why? Curiously, I made my way towards the mysterious woman before she stood up straight again. She adjusted her blonde hair, which was fixed in a ponytail. I assumed she heard my footsteps as she turned to look at me. Greeting me was the familiar face of Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss' mother.

I blinked twice, making sure I was seeing everything right. Freezing in place, we had a brief staring contest before I decided to speak up. "...Mrs. Everdeen…" I began to approach the woman. I didn't know why she was back here in 12, but it didn't hurt to greet her.

She offered a friendly look in return. She was a rather quiet woman of few words, so I was surprised she even carried a conversation with me. "Oh hello, if it isn't Peeta."

I nodded softly. I remembered that she moved to District 4 since she couldn't handle the PTSD from 12 like the rest of us, so it was rather shocking seeing her here. I took a look at how she was doing with her gardening. It made the front yard of Katniss' house seem somewhat presentable now. "Looks nice."

"Thank you." She thanked me softly before she went back to work.

It wasn't long until I heard a familiar, raspy voice. "Peeta?" I turned to look at the door only to find the familiar single brown braid resting on her shoulder. I looked at the Girl on Fire with wide eyes in realization. I could feel myself getting anxious, but I wasn't going to let the PTSD win. I remember when I was hijacked by the Capitol to kill her. I'm obviously not programmed to do that anymore, but the sudden sight of her face still gives me the chills.

"Katniss." I offered her one of the soft smiles from the blond baker boy, and not the Capitol mutt. She kept her stern look, but I could tell she was happy to see me. It seemed like she was wondering why I had stopped over at her house. I knew she wasn't going to believe that I wanted to do a double take on her mother, so I had to come up with something. Slipping off my backpack, I opened it and pulled out a spare loaf of bread wrapped in paper. "I… I had some bread left over, I thought it'd be nice to give it to you."

She seemed to smirk a little. "Thank you, Peeta. At least it's not burnt and you don't have to pretend to throw it at the pigs this time."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, sure." She was obviously poking fun at our first encounter. She was a starving seam girl, and I noticed her sitting outside. I burnt a loaf on purpose, and instead of feeding it to the pigs, I tossed it to her. All of that was in the past now, yet it all still seemed so vivid.

"You wanna come inside? I have some ham and mayonnaise for the bread." The Girl on Fire left to go inside her house, and I supposed that was a gesture for me to follow after her. I wasn't supposed to open the bakery until ten o'clock, so I didn't see why not. As we entered her kitchen, I placed the loaf down on the table. I took a simple bread knife and cut off a couple of slices from the bread. Katniss took out a plate of thinly-sliced pink ham along with a tiny bowl of mayonnaise. I distributed the bread among us before we began to eat. Spreading the fluffy white condiment onto my bread, I took a bite of it, noticing how crunchy and stale it was. I didn't mind it though, as I already told Katniss it was a leftover.

Dusting the breadcrumbs off my fingers, I reached for a glass of water before speaking up. "So your mom came back from 4?"

"She's just visiting." Katniss answered softly as she swept a lock of hair out of her face.

"Nice to see her again." I remarked.

Katniss nodded. "She's got a good job in 4, and I'm grateful that she still cares enough to visit once in a while."

It must be nice having a mother who cared. "And what about you? How is everything?"

She scoffed playfully. "I'm still doing stuff. Reading, writing…hunting…" She took her last bite out of her bread. "Hunting alone isn't that fun though. Gale and I used to compete in who could catch the biggest game by sundown."

I froze. I knew it wasn't her intention to bring his name up to set me off, but it was too late. I was yet again reminded of the hunter that got away. I sat in silence as I rubbed my forehead to alleviate the anxiety.

Katniss seemed to look sympathetic though. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" I replied. "I gotta go open up the bakery now. Sorry." Getting up, I went straight for the door, hoping that she took my lie. I hated myself for letting this stupid case of puppy love get to me. He's just a cocky guy who managed to steal my heart by giving me the only thing I need: A family. This was months ago; I needed to get over myself.

Once I stepped outside, I waved goodbye to Mrs. Everdeen. At least she had the common knowledge to let Katniss know that she was only visiting temporarily, unlike _someone._ I winced harshly at my thoughts. Why am I still thinking about him? As I left, I tried knocking on my head like how they do it in cartoons. Maybe that would help me forget about it.

* * *

Arriving at the back entrance of the bakery, I noticed something peculiar. The door was unlocked, or at least tampered with. When I put the key in, I didn't need to unlock it since it was already open. I didn't mind though, since you can't really steal anything at a bakery. The cake displays are all fake for preservation, and I take all the leftover bread home. Also, I never really hear of thieves stealing flour and eggs.

Going inside, I took off my backpack and tied my apron around my waist. It was so empty inside that I could hear the wall clock ticking. Looking at the empty lobby, I reminisced of a time when it was bright and full of color: Christmastime. I still very much enjoy my job, but now I find it rather boring, and now lonely. I decided to start getting ready and begin making today's batch. After quite a while of preparation, I placed a variety of cookies into the hot oven. Going over to the door, I flipped the sign to say "Open" before going back behind the counter. I received my first customer within minutes. The little bell above the door chimed, and inside came a middle-aged coal miner. He took off his helmet before approaching me.

"Good morning. What can I get for you?" I asked him camly.

"Hm. I'll be good with a coffee for now." He replied in a rather raspy voice.

I nodded in affirmation before going over to pour him a cup. As the hot beverage poured into the white styrofoam cup, I decided that it was too quiet. A little bit of small talk wouldn't hurt anyone. "How's your day so far?"

He gave me a friendly look once I served him his coffee. "It's been good. I was just on my way to the mines." He ripped open a packet of sugar and sprinkled it into his hot drink. "The weather's pretty nice today."

I smiled softly. "Yeah. The sun's out." I remarked.

The man took a sip straight out of the cup. It surprised me at how much someone could tolerate so much heat off the bat. He then began to speak. "It kind of makes me glad it isn't snowing anymore. Remember that blizzard last December?"

"Yeah, December… Like during Christmas!" I stifled a laugh, but that laugh slowly grew. I found myself obnoxiously laughing for no reason as the miner looked at me as if I were insane. Why was I laughing though? Once I noticed him being weirded out, I realized that I needed to stop. "...Sorry, I just– never mind. Something came up in my head." In reality, I was probably laughing the pain away that Christmas had caused me. I used to see the holiday as a time of joy, and now it's just a memory of a painful experience.

The miner chuckled. "Yeah. Okay." He placed the cost of the coffee down on the counter in front of me. "Thanks, kid."

I tried joking around in hopes of forgetting about the embarrassing moment that happened seconds ago. "No problem, gramps. Have a good one."

He scoffed playfully before leaving the bakery with his coffee. Now, I was alone again in the bakery. The small talk didn't seem to cure the feeling of stale loneliness, so I decided to turn on the radio instead. The soft voice of the radio host was enough to calm me as I sat down for a break. The radio host was still talking about something, and there wasn't anything else to do, so all I could do was sit down and listen. The host seemed to be talking to a Capitol celebrity over the phone or something. Reality TV today is so stupid that I don't even bother to catch up with the nonsense. After a while of listening to the conversation that badly reeked of horse manure, I heard something odd in the kitchen. It sounded like some sort of ringing noise, like an alarm.

Shutting off the radio, I went inside the kitchen to slowly investigate. It sounded like it was coming from the oven. Making my way closer, there was a tiny object on top of the counter next to the oven. Why did I have an oven timer? I don't remember buying one. I picked up the timer and shut it off.

Taking a closer look at it, I reached a moment of realization. _This was the timer that Gale gave me for Christmas._ In shock, I dropped it. The tiny object hit the floor, but luckily it didn't break, which wasn't my intention at all. But, what was it doing here?! And more importantly, who put it here?!

Before I could decipher an answer, I heard the small bell above the door jingle. Of course, I had a customer at one of the worst times. I am in total shock and disbelief. I thought Gale left months ago? My thoughts were all answered a few seconds later once I came out of the kitchen and greeted the customer. But, it wasn't a customer. It was the same tall brown-haired hunter with grey eyes.

* * *

 ** _Gale_**

 ** _April 5th, 7 AM_**

Once again, the train to 12 was filled with animals and people who smelled like animals. I couldn't wait until my stop came. Other than that, I finally did it. I finally quit my job in 2. The pay wasn't enough for the inflation in that district, and I never liked the general officers there, so I decided it was best that I transfered to my hometown. At least being a commander of peacekeepers in 12 grants me the opportunity to be close to familiar faces.

At last, I reached my stop. It felt good stepping outside into the fresh outdoors in the Springtime. At least I wouldn't have to worry about being claustrophobic on that train anymore. Holding onto my luggage, I then began to make my way home.

I already wrote to my family that I would be returning, and this time, for good. I told them that I would be there for them now. I could get us a new place to live in no time. And most of all, I can see Posy grow up, along with my brothers. Mom knew I would be back this morning, but it's a surprise to my little brothers and sister. Once I made it home, I unlocked the front door with my house key. The house still had the same smell of pine and maple syrup, which brought back both fond, and dark memories, particularly of Christmas last year. Instead of having a nice White Christmas, I had a Blue Christmas. Nothing could change what has happened, so I'm leaving that in the past. Putting my luggage away, I went straight to Mom's room to greet her. She was sleeping peacefully, which made me not want to wake her, but I couldn't help it. I gently shook her shoulder. "Mom."

Her eyes slowly opened, but her smile was already formed from the sound of my voice. She began to speak up in her hoarse voice from barely waking up. "How'd it go?" She asked, referring to the process of being transferred to 12.

I nodded, conveying that I'm here for good now. Everything was going to be okay. "Get some rest now." I whispered.

I heard her let out a soft squeal in joy before she turned around and snuggled into her pillow. Nothing beats the feeling of going back to sleep after being woken up at seven in the morning, and on top of that, a feeling of reassurement knowing that your son is safe and sound. I almost immediately went to Posy's room and found that she was also sound asleep. I kneeled down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before I went back to my room to unpack.

I sifted through all of my clothes and put them away. At the back of my luggage, I felt something oddly-shaped, so I pulled it out. It was a wooden case with my last name engraved into it. Peeta gave this to me last Christmas. It's still something I would cherish. Then I remembered something. I dropped everything I was holding and rushed into the kitchen. Has he picked it up yet?! Once I entered the kitchen, my smile faded as I noticed it still sitting on the counter. The gift I got for Peeta, a little oven timer, was still sitting on the counter. There was a note sitting on it which read "For Peeta," so my Mom would know to give it to him, but all it had done was collect dust over the past four months. I took the oven timer and placed it into my pocket. _I've decided to change that._ I grabbed my hunting satchel before leaving the house.

* * *

After I went hunting, I decided to visit an old friend for a very specific reason. I made my way to a little village off the outskirts of 12. I hoped that I got the right house as I thumped my fist on the door. Once the door opened, I was relieved to find that he still lived here.  
"Hey, Tim. Remember me?" I asked the man. Tim and I used to work in the coal mines together. I was usually his partner during our shifts since we had to stick to the buddy system underground. He was one of the people I rescued during the bombings of 12. He owed me a solid or two since I saved his arm from being cut off back when I worked with him in the mines.

"...Gale? Wow, is it really you?" Tim's eyes widened a little in surprise.

I chuckled softly. "Yeah. It's me. I think I'd finally take that solid now."

It took him a while, but he remembered."...I'm about to leave for the mines in a bit. What is it?" He asked curiously. I thought this was perfect, as Peeta arrives at the bakery at around 9 if I remember.

"It's nothing complicated. I just need you to buy something at the bakery." I said as simply as possible, crossing my arms.

"Okay… Might I ask why?" He questioned me.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, because I want you to have a good breakfast before mining, of course." Seconds passed and Tim blinked in disbelief. I knew he wasn't going to buy my lie, so I had to fess up. "Okay, fine, I need you to distract the baker who works there while I sneak into the back. It sounds bad, but it's all for a good intention. I promise." I reached into my pocket and felt the oven timer still in there. I knew my time with Peeta was over, but I was still hopeful. I wanted a second chance.

It took him a while before accepting my decision. "...Okay. Fine." The man gave me a brief nod, and I exhaled in relief from the fact that he still trusted me after all these years.

"Thanks. Let's go." I gestured him to follow me before we headed off towards the bakery.

* * *

Once we arrived, thankfully it was still closed and there were no traces of the sweet blond baker. I still couldn't believe I was doing this, but it was all from my heart. I just wanted him to be happy with himself… and to not burn his cookies. I looked to Tim before speaking up. "Once he opens the shop, just order something please." He went to wait at the front while I continued with my plan. I pulled out a paperclip and began to pick the lock of the back door. Thankfully it wasn't that hard, as the door opened almost instantly. Just as I was about to enter, I heard very faint footsteps along the usually quiet pathway to the bakery. All it took to see was a blond head of hair coming my way before I ran off and hid behind the dumpsters.

I waited and waited before Peeta finally opened his shop. I was glad that Tim had already started to occupy the boy, as I was able to continue my task now. I creaked open the back door only to find the oblivious Peeta talking to Tim. He's still the nice boy I remembered, so that's a relief. Luckily, as I made it into his kitchen, I found him already baking a fragrant batch of nicely decorated cookies. I slipped the timer out of my pocket, turned the dial to the proper time, and stepped outside to wait for the magic to happen.

Tim came up to me with his cup of coffee after the deed was done. I grinned with enthusiasm. "Thanks." I gave him a pat on the back before we bid our farewells. Now with his part out of the way, it was my time to shine. With my hunting satchel slung snugly around my neck and shoulder, I made my way to the bakery's entrance once I heard the oven timer go off.

Opening the door to the bakery, I was instantly met with the baker's blue eyes. I froze, but this was no time to be a coward. I slowly made my way towards him with pride. My heart raced in anticipation. I knew he was wondering what the hell I was doing here, but I'm his customer. I just wanted bread. Or so he thought.

"Hey, Peeta." I gave him a soft and friendly look, but he was still in shock. "You still accepting game for bread?" I asked as I pulled out the dead squirrel in my satchel. I thought it was funny and that a bit of humor would lighten up the situation, but I've never been more wrong in my entire life. I thought Peeta would simply laugh it off since it was an inside joke between us, but I think I've made things worse.

"Gale… What are you doing here..?" The pitch of his voice didn't even raise up to sound like a question, but more of an intimidating statement.

I sighed and placed the squirrel back into my back. "I just wanted to check on you and–"

"Check on me? What, check on me so you can _leave again?"_ He said, immediately cutting me off. I still kept my smile on my face, but I felt that the hurt in my eyes was apparent to the both of us.

"Peeta… No, that wasn't my intention." I furrowed my brows in sorrow. What have I done? I've turned the sweetest boy in 12 into a pessimist.

"Yeah… It wasn't my intention to get attached to your family either…" He spoke under his breath. I could feel the pain in his voice as well. Some wounds just can't be fixed with a bandage.

"What do you mean?" I tried acting dumb myself to show a little bit of innocence, but that quickly backfired.

"That you dangled a carrot in front of my face. You gave me the thing I needed most in life only to leave me in the dust. Gale, Christmas is supposed to be a time for giving! Not hurting!" His voice cracked in pain. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Peeta's eyes shimmered with the liquid tears welling in the corners as his face turned a bright pink. I clenched my fists in frustration.

Raising my voice to fight back, I shouted out. "I did what I could for you. And if you're gonna be an ungrateful son of a bitch… Damn it. Just forget it. Forget you." It happened again. I let my short temper get the best of me. As if I couldn't hurt the boy more, the bullets shot straight out of my mouth. And just like that, he was gone. Peeta went straight into the kitchen and closed the door. It felt like deja vu at this moment. Shortly after, I made my way to the kitchen door, and just as I was about to grab the doorknob, I stopped myself. _Maybe it's just best that I let him go._ Taking a deep breath, I exited the shop and sat on a bench outside. Resting my elbows on my knees, I buried my face in my hands. That boy has every right to be angry at me. All he wanted was a family. And now, he can't have that anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I lied! There was too much to fit into one chapter, so I decided to pull a Francis Lawrence and split the ending into two chapters. There's one more chapter coming up! Happy New Year!  
**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 ** _Peeta_**

 ** _April 30th, 9 AM_**

The sun's rays were reflected onto my shut eyelids by glass pane on the window. I always found it easy getting out of bed on weekends. There wasn't the constant stress of work or the need for anything dire on my schedule. All that I needed to finish up were some simple chores around the house. Sitting up, I glanced out the window that gave me the perfect view of Katniss' front garden from above. Her garden was beautiful. It made me happy knowing that she has most likely found her peace after the war and is finally living a life without the worry of being reaped ever again. It was reassuring knowing that everything was at peace now, and that my life was back on track again.

Making my way to the bathroom, I neatly combed my hair to the side like I did everyday. I wasn't trying to impress everyone, but I'd rather look presentable running errands. Throwing on a simple coat, I went downstairs to check on the foods and ingredients I had before I left. In the kitchen, I had this neat little compartment called a refrigerator that keeps food cold so it can be preserved longer instead of the usual ice boxes we used to use. Taking note of the things I needed to buy, I wrote them down on a small paper before slipping it into my pocket. As a baker, I obviously needed to be consistent on the supplies I carried, so this was how I usually spent Saturday mornings.

* * *

Another day in 12 meant another busy day in the marketplace. People were bartering for food, art, and other goods. It felt nostalgic here, as I reminisced of how similar the times were here before the war. Scooting and gently shoving through the crowds of shoppers, I made my way to the grocer's stand to pick up a dozen of eggs. There was a moderate line in front of the stand, but I didn't mind a little wait. I stood in line as I counted up the coins in my pouch. I seemed to have enough for the dozen and maybe a small piece of hard candy if I really wanted one.

Finally, after a while of pondering in my thoughts about simple things, the taller man in front of me had his turn with his purchase. As he finished with his groceries, he left with his basket and I was finally able to make my purchase. I cleared my throat and began to speak. "Just a dozen of eggs please." I offered the grocer a friendly smile as he placed a carton on the counter for me to grab.

Just as I reached into my pocket to pay, the grocer spoke up. "No need for that. The gentleman before you paid for your entire purchase."

I continued to rummage through my pocket for the coins before I even stopped to think about what he had just said. Looking at the ground, I then made eye contact with the grocer. In confusion, I partially squinted. Who would ever do that? I was genuinely confused at the whole thing, and wondered what I ever did to deserve such a kind and generous act. "I'm sorry?" I questioned, wanting him to repeat his statement.

"Him over there." He pointed towards the man who was just in front of me earlier, now going his own way. "He was nice enough to have some change left over from his purchase, and he paid for yours entirely." Squinting my eyes to make out the fine details, I paused. _I knew that guy._ As he walked away, he took off his hood to reveal the back of his head. The same brown tuft of hair I always knew greeted me. _It was Gale..!_ I stood, frozen in shock as I watched the hunter leave the scene as if nothing really happened.

"Sir, you're holding up the line." Once I regained my senses, I blinked and heard the people around me in line politely remind me that I was in their way. But, nothing mattered at that moment. I left the carton of eggs on the counter before taking off after the mysterious Good Samaritan. Thoughts of confusion yet gratitude attacked me as I rushed after him.

Once I was close enough, I gently tapped his back with the tips of my fingers. "Gale?"

He stopped in place. His back was still turned towards me. The hunter didn't say anything in return, so I supposed that he was waiting for whatever I wanted to say. I was panting lightly from the quick jog, but still willing to convey whatever I had to say to him.

My feelings got the better of me. It wasn't like me to hold grudges against people. I was glad that the feelings of gratitude overcame the feelings of confusion. In other words, it's almost impossible for me to leave a favor without thanking in return. "Thank you." I spoke softly. I know we ended on a very bad note weeks ago, but my concern was high for him to even remember what happened. Yes, he _did_ lose his temper on me, but I would have to take the blame for causing it. I felt horrible for it, and I didn't even let him explain his side. I would just have to accept his possible vexation he had against me.

Still not even facing me, he finally spoke up, but it was empty and without emotion. "No problem." I knew there was something wrong at this point where he was too ashamed to even look at me. I decided to be the bigger one and not walk away from the scene this time.

I went directly around him to face him and looked at him with worry. His face was as blank as the color of white snow. He didn't even make any effort to tilt his vision down to look at me in the eye. I scrunched my brows in worry as I looked directly at him. It seemed like he was too idle to care. "Gale..? Gale, what's up with you?"

After what seemed like ages, he finally made eye contact with me. Although this time, he looked me dead in the eye with a piercing glare as if he were my captain.

Feeling the sudden strike of his glare, I blinked rapidly, and next thing I knew, I was too afraid to hold such an intense stare coming from him. Biting down on my lower lip. I looked to the floor in worry and fear before softly mumbling to him. "I'm sorry…" I didn't want to bother him at this point anymore. It was best to leave him be.

I heard him sharply exhale through his nose in resolve. "Come here." He said unsympathetically before beginning to walk off. As he did, I glanced back at the grocery stand to see my dozen of eggs still sitting on the counter. I had to choose, but of course, I knew for a fact that Gale was definitely more significant than a box of 12 eggs. Without hesitation, I followed after him.

* * *

It took a bit of walking, but I could tell that Gale was leading me towards the outskirts of 12. It was a quiet trip, so all I heard was the leaves of trees rustling accompanied with the occasional gust of wind. Gale seemed to slow down once we neared a small yet beautiful park. It was empty, so it was a perfect time to gaze into the large pond in front of us and watch the fish play around. But, now obviously wasn't the time for that. Healthy green trees surrounded us as we stepped on the neatly-trimmed, lush green grass. The pond circled a central hill in the middle of the park, sort of how a moat does to a castle. To top it off, there was a simple white gazebo at the peak. The sight was breathtaking, but it sent shivers down my spine due to the fact that it had a slight resemblance to one of the arenas I've seen before. Gale stopped to gaze at the green hill before approaching a small bench facing it, directly in front of the moat pond.

He glanced at me again with his blank stare. "Sit. Please."

I didn't hesitate to follow his orders. The sight was too beautiful to decline anyways. I sat without taking an eye off the hill. Colorful flowers decorated the green mound almost artistically.

Not even noticing him, Gale finally took a seat next to me and looked at me. "Beautiful, isn't it."

I gave a tiny smile to the ground before I responded to him. "Yeah." It was amazing how much of a drastic difference there was between Winter and Spring, transforming nature from a glacial iceland to a colorful neverland.

I heard Gale let out a gentle breath before he looked to me. "...My dad used to take my brothers and I out here after he had a bad day at the mines. We used to watch the clouds and make boats out of cardstock to race 'em on the pond."

Hearing his remark about the clouds, I gazed up into the sky as if I were a child, amazed at mother nature's work. I then looked back at Gale, feeling a bit more light-hearted than before.

He then continued where he left off. "After we were done playing, He took us to sit on this bench. He'd talk to us about life and how to conquer any obstacles we had. He wanted each of us to grow up strong and full of wisdom. One of his talks, well… It dealt with finally finding that someone special."

I listened to his soft voice in contrast to the gentle wind as if he were reading me a bedtime story. My pupils dilated once I realized where his story was going. I held my hands together in my lap, clenching them to alleviate tension. I awaited him to continue where he left off.

Gale rubbed the back of his neck before speaking up. "Peeta… I know I've done a lot of, uhm… stupid shit. And, that makes me think about it. Before I met you, I lived according to a phrase called _carpe diem,_ you know? Seize the day. It's what my dad told us during these little talks on the bench. But… I realized that I wasn't living correctly to it. You see, I don't really think out my decisions. I just do it without thinking about the consequences. And, you know, it comes back and bites me in the ass."

I found my arms crossed against my chest as I listened to him, still smiling down at the ground. I tried not to get too joyous, as I knew it was quite serious to Gale. Though, he still hasn't apologized yet.

"Peeta… When I wanted you, that's exactly what I thought of. I only had my selfish thoughts in mind. I only wanted you for myself and to please my family, and I didn't care about anything else." In the corner of my eye, I saw Gale give me a small glance before looking away. "The thought of telling you the truth was eating me alive, yet I still kept the beast in the cage. I should have thought about how you felt instead. I knew how much you wanted a family, and… I-I had to ruin it with my thoughtless choices." His head drooped to the ground.

"Gale, it's not like that–" I spoke before I was cut off.

"Don't try to sugarcoat it anymore, blondie. I know what I did…" His fists clenched in fury. "...I'm heartless. I'm cold. Call me everything in the dictionary, but nothing can describe the regret I have." His breathing became more intense as he winced in visible pain. "Damn it! I shouldn't have done this to you, Peeta. I ruined you!"

I felt every single word he said in that moment. Although what he said about me was true, I didn't agree about his self-criticisms. He's just misunderstood. Turning to look at him, I sat in silence before softly delivering my rebuttal. "From that week in December, I discovered a lot of things about you, Gale. I used to saw you as a bully. But you're obviously more than that." I let out a shaky breath before continuing my monologue. "Y-you gave me the thing I needed the most. Do you know how it's like waking up in an empty house? Without a family?" I couldn't stop the tears from gushing, but I already felt the tickling sensation of one rolling down my cheek. "I-I couldn't have asked for more." I ended, shaking my head. I could tell Gale sensed my pain from directly looking into my eyes. My heart raced rapidly, and I felt like I needed to bite into a pillow to calm myself down. My emotions got the best of me yet again.

Thankfully, Gale was empathetic this time. He looked at me with compassion and concern. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer, but this sign of affection made me spill out even more tears. He gave me a moment as I sobbed into his chest as I felt him rub my back in comfort.

The bottom of his chin rested against the top of my head as he continued to comfort me. It was at that moment when I heard him speak up again. "...Do you forgive me?" His voice was soft and low this time, which was very soothing. But the problem was the fact that I hesitated answering.

I was far too emotional at the moment for a proper response. Sniffling, I looked at him with moist eyes. "I don't know…" I felt his arms grip me tighter, but I broke away from it. I stood up from the bench and took a couple of steps away. I needed to calm the storm before I expressed myself. Breathing in and out, I held my fist against a nearby tree above my head before resting my forehead on my forearm. I was grateful for every single thing he did for me, but I can't appreciate it fully due to his growing ego. I wanted him to learn.

It wasn't long until I heard his shoes take steps into the soft grass beneath us. He approached me and placed his broad hand on my shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "I can't bear to see you like this… Let me start again." He spoke quietly.

Once I was calm and my breathing rate steadied, I finally turned to look at him with my back resting against the tree trunk.

Gale wet his lips before speaking up again. He was reasonably calm now, so I was able to listen to him. "You know… I used to get in trouble at school. A lot. During detention, the teachers would always scold me at how I'm such a troublemaker. But I didn't care. I had a weak conscience. Nobody was able to guilt trip me. I was invincible. But, I don't know anymore. When I met you, something set me off. I remember that night during the blizzard. I was my stupid cocky self, and you weren't having it. You fed me the words that I needed to hear."

Suddenly, the scene replayed in my head. The windows were white with snow and the house was warm with the scent of cocoa beans. I was in the kitchen again, looking across the room at the selfish hunter sipping from his mug of hot chocolate. I had just saved him from frostbite. He had just insulted the loaf of bread that he took free of charge at the bakery earlier that day. My face was red, and I was full of it. "Gale. I made that loaf of bread with love and care, something that you don't seem to know about. And maybe… Maybe if you knew about it, you'd actually have a shot at having friends." Everything went blank after that. I've never met an asshole so bad that I get triggered into fighting back. But I'm glad I said it that night. He's learned.

After the flashback, I looked back at Gale, who looked at me as if I had just died. "You okay?"

I let out a sigh in relief. Thankfully that's not a reality anymore. The Gale standing in front of me is obviously different. I realized that I'm the reason he knows of kindness now. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He stuffed his fingers into his pockets nervously. "Okay… Like I was saying…" I almost admired how loyal he is to me. Like how he defended me against those delinquents. Or how he had no shame in kissing me under the mistletoe in front of his whole family. I almost missed the way that felt. I stopped pondering in my thoughts and listened to him as he spoke. "...I don't know why it was you. Maybe it's because I was jealous. You were so popular among the town. Everybody liked you. You were known as the sweet baker boy of the Capitol. Nobody had anything against you. We were complete opposites."

I realized what he had said was true. Gale used to have a reputation of being a rowdy boy from the Seam. He was in the darkness, but he just needed my light for him to fully see.

His voice cracked in desperation this time as he spoke. "Peeta… Please, forgive this selfish hooligan who can't stand another day without you. I can't find your love in anyone else."

I needed him like he needed me. He was my sanctuary, while I was his mediator. Everything worked out. I didn't think words were needed for my response. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling myself closer in, my lips resembled a smile. I loved how imperfect he was. I loved how brave he was to express himself. I loved how grateful he was for stealing bread from me in the first place. Standing on the tips of my toes to reach the taller man, I pressed my face against his. I gave him a kiss that we both fully deserved. My heart raced in my chest as I felt his rough breaths against me. He firmly and protectively wrapped his arms around my back as we shared the moment. We pulled away with gratitude and affection. I kept my forehead pressed against his before I opened my eyes. "Okay. You win." I spoke softly.

Gale's teeth showed in a smile before he grabbed me instantly again. With his arms wrapped around my torso, he swooped in for another kiss, lifting my feet off the ground in glee. He held me in the air for a couple of more seconds before releasing the kiss and setting me down. It was quite painful and sudden, but I didn't hate it. Once the moment was finished, we both took a few seconds to smile at each other. My heart danced in my chest as my face visibly blushed.

The hunter let out a chuckle. "I'm here for good now, you know. I'm staying in 12."

I giggled. "Okay, good. You better." I cheerfully brushed my nose against his.

He then took me back to sit at the bench. The sun was just about to begin falling beyond the horizon. I placed my hands on the surface of the bench, but that quickly changed. His hand hovered above mine, and just like that, his fingers intertwined with mine. All I heard was the chirping of the birds above the trees before Gale spoke. "Thank you, Peeta."

I rested my head on his broad shoulder. "Thank you... At least it isn't written on a napkin this time." Gale let out a cackle as I delivered a kiss to his cheek. I couldn't have asked for a better day. I felt very accomplished, knowing that I've practically turned a hard rock into a soft cloud. He'll learn to be kind in no time. But for now, we still have so much to learn from each other.

Gale gazed at me with his grey eyes. "...So what was that you said about waking up to an empty house?"

* * *

 ** _June 4th, 8 AM_**

The morning sun arose in the sky, shining into my eyes with the help of the window like always. I fluttered my eyelids open and realized it was time for work. I rubbed the sand out of my eyes before I saw him directly across from me, still asleep. I've gotten used to seeing him sleeping in so late since he leaves later in the afternoon for work. It's a guilty pleasure of mine, but I can't help but watch such a tough soul in such a peaceful state. I made sure to press a simple kiss against the side of his head before heading off to the bakery.

I opened the door of my bedroom and made my way downstairs for breakfast. Thankfully, Gale's mother was one step ahead of me. At the table sat Posy, Rory, and Vick, all awaiting for their mother to pass out the plates. The sight of these three children and their mother every morning made me warm inside. Once she saw me coming down the stairs, she greeted me with a smile. "Good morning, Peeta! Here, I made you a cup of coffee and some scrambled eggs before you go off to work."

I went up to her with a flattered smile. "Thanks, Mom." I kissed her cheek in gratitude. "I'm gonna get dressed now." She nodded happily before I went back upstairs. Entering my room and closing the door, I caught another glimpse of Gale, still asleep in the bed. I stood there, wondering. I smiled and let out a soft breath. Hopefully the customers don't mind if the bakery opens a bit later today. I slipped back into bed with the hunter and scooted in closer to him. Although he was asleep, he still subconsciously wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer. I planted a soft kiss on him before closing my eyes. I was content with my life now. I had someone to care for, and a family I can wake up every morning to. _There are simple gifts around us every day, if only we take the time to recognize them._


End file.
